


The Hunt

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, adult Dipper, adult mabel, adult wendy, everyone adult, sexual content: chap 5, sexy time chap 8, surprise for wendy, thirteen years after series end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: Its been thirteen years since Mabel helped Dipper defeat Bill. And five years since she last step foot in Gravity Falls or even seen her twin brother. Desperate for information and help, Mabel returns to Gravity Falls in hopes of finding her Grunkle Ford but instead, she finds Wendy Corduroy, the new sheriff of the strange town. Can she track down the monster that hunts her before it hurts the inhabitants of Gravity Falls and what will she do when she discovers Wendy's terrible secret?





	1. Prologue: Back to the Freak Show

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR ITS CHARACTERS

Mabel parked her motorcycle in front of the Mystery Shack. She took off her helmet and carefully placed it inside her right saddlebag. The older Pines twin leaned on the handlebars, taking in the building that she hadn’t seen in five years. She took out a neatly folded photo from one of the pockets of her leather jacket. Unfolding it, Mabel held it up to compare the shack in the photo to the one in front of her. It was the photo of her and Dipper taken in front of the Mystery Shack the first summer they spent in Gravity Falls. Mabel frowned at the Dipper smiling back at her and covered his face with her thumb. She didn’t want to think about him now. Despite the age difference, the real Mystery Shack was much better looking than the one in the photograph. Soos took care of the building, unlike Grunkle Stan. Even the letters were nailed securely to the sign, unlike the one from thirteen years ago. How has that S not land on someone’s head for all that time? 

The older Pines twin folded the picture and placed it in her pocket. She got off her bike, wincing at the throbbing pain shooting up her leg when she put weight on it. The bandages needed to be changed soon. “Damn that wendigo,” she muttered to herself. Mabel limped to her left saddlebag and rummaged through it for a few moments, taking out her journal. She patted her hip to make sure the knife was still sheathed in its holster and placed her journal in the inside pocket of her jacket. Mabel fingered the soft leather cover and began to make her way to the shack. No one knew about this journal, she had written it herself and never told anyone about its contents. She looked to her right at where there was a parked police vehicle. Maybe the cops were raiding the Mystery Shack, thinking Grunkle Stan still ran the place. A small chuckle bubbled up from her lips as she pushed open the door. A soft tinkle of a bell filled her ears and Mabel sighed in relief at the cool air welcoming her.

She stood in the doorway, taking in the new and decidedly improved Mystery Shack. There were still knick knacks strewn throughout the shop but Soos put more care in what he tried to sell. The bumper stickers still had those strange slogans but they were catchier and didn’t have those not-so-subtle messages of buying more junk. Mabel smiled as Soos walked to the back of the shop, a group of tourists following him. He wore the Shack’s suit and hat with pride and the smile he had as he explained the real-life mythical creatures of Gravity Falls was genuine. Mabel walked further into the shop, the smile widening as she spotted Melody telling a customer to have a wonderful day behind the counter. The ring that she wore sparkled as the light hit it. It was nothing fancy, it was just a simple gold band but that was made it so special. 

“Hi, Melody,” Mabel called, walking over to the woman. 

Melody was like Soos, she could never truly hide her emotions. Right now she wore disbelief at the sight of the older Pines Twin. “Mabel, what are you doing here?” she asked, blushing immediately afterwards as she realized how rude that sounded. “I mean it’s great to finally see you after all this time but we weren’t expecting you.” Melody nodded to Soos who was still unaware of Mabel’s visit. He was talking about his experience with the dreaded dinosaurs of the old, abandoned church. “I can go and take over the tour group if you want to talk to Soos in private. He missed you a lot, you know.”

Mabel shook her head quickly. “No, he can finish up. I know he loves talking to the tourists.” She leaned against the counter and gasped suddenly. Mabel pointed at Melody’s bulging belly, previously hidden by the counter. “Is that what I think it is?”

“I hope so,” Melody laughed, rubbing her belly with a loving smile directed towards Soos. “This little one is ready to come out in a month or so. You should have seen him when I told him I was pregnant. I swear I never saw him so ecstatic. Him and his mother went baby shopping the same day,” Melody laughed. She smiled down at her unborn child. “He’s going to be a great father.”

“Yeah, he will,” Mabel agreed. She wasn’t sure if Melody knew of Soos’s absence of his own father so she decided not to bring it up. “Hey, Melody,” Mabel hesitated for a moment but continued, “have you seen either of my Grunkles around?” Even asking the question sent a flare of pain up her leg. Mabel bit back the gasp of agony and shifted her weight to her good leg.

Melody shook her head with a shrug. “No, I think they’re exploring the Bermuda Triangle for the Kraken or Megalodon. I’m not entirely sure which but Soos would know.” Just as the words left her lips, her entire face seemed to light up in pure joy. 

Mabel turned around to see Soos hurrying over to them, having finished his tour and finally noticing his visitor. He pulled Mabel into a crushing hug, not letting go until a couple of rapid pats on his shoulder. The older Pines twin struggled to stand after the hug but managed to find her footing. “Hi Soos,” she greeted, not sure of what to say.

“Dude, I haven’t seen you in like, what, five years?” Soos said, some of his happiness slipping away from his face. “Your letters stopped coming in a year ago too. Did that werewolf mailman steal them?” Soos tried to joke but his sadness leaked into his voice. Mabel was reminded of a kicked puppy but she knew deep down that not having any contact with the people of Gravity Falls and her family was for the best.

“Sorry about that but hey, the Mabel train is back in station!” she said with a small grin. “I’m actually staying here for a while too so we can hang out like we used to.” Soos was appeased with the promise and Mabel breathed a sigh of relief. A hand reached up to rest over where her journal was hidden away. “Melody said the Grunkles should be back in a month, right?” 

The new Man of Mystery nodded. “Yeah, they’re searching for the Kraken in the Bermuda Triangle. Mr. Ford thinks that if the Kraken exists, then that’s where it would be hiding.” Soos scratched the back of his head, his hat moving precariously forward. Melody leaned over and gently pushed the hat back to its rightful place before it fell over. Soos smiled in gratitude for the gesture. “He said that it would explain why people keep disappearing in the area.” 

“Well, they can handle it for sure,” Mabel offered, seeing the concern Soos had for her Grunkles in his eyes. He really was the sweetest person she knew. Melody was very lucky to have him. “I found something that Grunkle Ford might find really interesting.”

Soos played with his bow tie as he glanced up to where the attic was. “Hey, if you don’t have anywhere else to stay, you can live in the attic and wait for Mr. Ford and Mr. Stan to come back.” He gestured to Melody’s bulging belly. “You can help us take care of the baby once it’s born too! I know how much you love babies.”

Mabel grinned at the offer but shook her head. “Sorry, but I already have a room at the motel just outside of town. Besides, I think the attic is a bit too small for me now.” It was a lie, she could have easily lived in the tiny space for months. She owned little, just what she store in the saddlebags of her motorcycle. But it was better if not a lot of people saw her face around town. It might send word to a certain someone who Mabel would rather not see at the moment.

The twin stiffened as she felt something stab into her back. “No sudden movements,” the person behind her said slowly and with authority. The voice sounded familiar but Mabel didn’t try to place it. She reached down and felt the handle of her knife. “Put your hands where I can see them,” the mystery person continued. As quick as a flash, Mabel whirled around and tackled the person, jerking her knife out of its holster. She ended on top and pressed the blade to the person’s throat, not using enough force to cut the flesh but any quick movements would nick the skin. Mabel stared down at Wendy who had her hands raised up in defeat, her eyes wide in alarm. “Whoah whoah there tiger! It’s me!” 

Mabel released her held breath and got off of Wendy, sheathing the knife once more. She offered a hand which Wendy accepted to help her up on her feet. “Don’t sneak up on me like that,” she muttered. If there was one Gravity Falls resident she didn’t want to see, it was the redhead girl. She tried to ignore the immense pain in her leg. Mabel must have reopened the wound. Just great.

Wendy looked hurt for a moment before cooling her features. “Sorry man, I was just pulling a prank. I would never arrest my favorite Pines twin.” Her eyes flashed down to where the knife was once again hidden. “But I do need to ask if you have a permit for that weapon.”

It was then that Mabel realized that Wendy was wearing a sheriff’s uniform. The older girl even had a sheriff’s hat, although at the moment it was lying on the floor. “You’re a cop!?” Mabel all but screamed. A vibrant blush spread across her cheeks as several tourists turned their heads to look at her. 

Wendy laughed and fingered her badge so that the light glinted off the metal. “Yep, I joined the man, man.” 

“When did this happen?” Mabel asked. She simply couldn’t believe her eyes. Wendy was one of the last people who she expected to become a cop. Mabel would have pegged the older woman to take over her father’s business or at least open a flannel shop.

Wendy’s look turned dower as her eyes narrowed at Mabel. “If you came around more often you would know when.” She realized that she was perhaps being a bit too harsh and bent over to snatch her hat off the floor. Wendy put on the garment without care and attempted to grin at Mabel. “How about this? We can catch up over a pint of beer, your treat. You are twenty one right?”

Mabel rolled her eyes with a nod. “I’m twenty five but yeah, I can do with a little liquid courage.”  _ Maybe it will help dull the pain, _ she thought to herself. 

“Cool, hey I gotta go finish my route.” Wendy made her way to the door. When she opened it, she looked behind her shoulder at Mabel. “Meet me at the Skull Fracture at eight. Don’t be late!” She waved goodbye to everyone and left the Mystery Shack.    

“She’s been a sheriff for four years now,” Soos said. Mabel turned to look at him. He coughed into his fist as he looked away. “She uh probably wanted to tell you that herself but I mean, dude, isn’t that cool or what!? She rose up quickly in the ranks since she helps with,” Soos looked around the three to make sure no one was listening, “you know who in the you know where.” Mabel realized with a start that Soos was talking about the magical creatures of Gravity Falls. What exactly has been going on since she left this town? It’s only been five years! “Who would have known someone that started out right here could end up there?” Soos finished.

Melody laughed and laid a hand on Soos’s shoulder. “Hey now, you started out as a handyman and now you’re the Man of Mystery.” She grabbed his hand and held it to her stomach. “And soon, you’re going to be a daddy.”

Soos’s eyes lit up at the prospect and bent low to kiss Melody’s stomach. He grinned up at her with such joy that only Soos can show. “Yeah, and you’re going to be a mommy.”

Mabel smiled at the two of them, glad that they were so preoccupied with their love that they didn’t noticed how her hand found its way to the hilt of her knife. She let go of it and pulled her jacket closer around herself. The magical creatures here weren’t that dangerous, she faced far worse and survived. She cleared her throat to get their attention. “I should be heading out too, I have some stuff I need to unpack.” And some protective circles to draw, she added silently. 

“Okay, come around here when you get the chance though.” There was a hidden desperation in Soos’s voice that caused guilt to twist Mabel’s insides. He was afraid that she was going to disappear, Mabel knew. 

“I will, Soos,” Mabel promised. She looked at the door that led to her freedom. “Can I ask you two a favor?” Both of them nodded eagerly. “Don’t tell Dipper I’m here.”

Soos looked confused, his eyebrows furrowed. “But, dude, he’s your twin and twins should stick together.” His eyes flashed down as he remembered that the Pines twins haven’t been together for five years. His shoulders deflated and Mabel was again reminded of a hurt puppy. “Okay, I won’t tell him you’re here,” he said, his voice showing how much he wanted to do otherwise. 

“Thank you,” Mabel said sadly. She turned and walked out of the Mystery Shack, just barely making her strides confident. She could only hope that she wasn’t leaving a trail of blood behind. She straddled her bike and grimaced at how her leg protested the movement. Mabel bent down and pulled up the pant leg. Blood oozed from her sloppy bandage, staining her white sock pink. “Fuck,” Mabel grumbled. She threw down the pant leg and kicked started her motorcycle, neglecting her helmet. How much more hurt could she possibly get? 


	2. Cheers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? What? Oh yeah I'm on a roll baby

The Skull Fracture was the only bar in Gravity Falls. It was advertised as an extreme biker joint and it certainly lived up to that reputation. Mabel parked her motorcycle and headed up to the bouncer guarding the door. He glared down at her and she had to bite her tongue from laughing at his ridiculous “CHIN” and “HEAD” tattoos. She pulled out her ID, well one of them, and handed it over. He glanced at it and jerked his head to the door as he gave it back. “Don’t summon another gnome, kid. I still have the scar from before.” Apparently he remembered her from the time she let loose the gnomes on him when he worked for Gideon. At least he wasn't holding it against her. 

Mabel slipped into the bar and surveyed the area. Everything looked pretty much the same from the first time she visited the bar as a child, except there was no Manly Dan destroying the game, Bicepticus. There was however, his daughter waving Mabel over to a table in the back corner. Mabel walked quickly to the older woman, expertly dodging a pair of fighting patrons. 

“I’m glad you could make it,” Wendy said with a smile. She was already nursing a bottle and pushed over one that was opened but untouched. Wendy watched Mabel take a gulp, mildly surprised that the older Pines twin could without making a face. “Did anything interesting happen once I left the Mystery Shack?” Wendy asked, sipping her own beer. She had been in Skull Fracture for well over an hour now and she was glad she had the bartender clear away the three previous beers. 

“Nah but Soos and I talked a bit more.” Mabel noticed how Wendy’s eyes were slightly more closed than usual and how the older woman had an ever pleasant smile on her face. She wondered how many beers Wendy already had. “He told me about you joining the police force and quickly rising through the ranks because,” she looked around to make sure there were no outsiders present at the bar. Finding none, she continued, “of your involvement with the magical creatures of Gravity Falls.”

Wendy showed her confusion and tightened her grip on her bottle on instinct. Realization dawned on her face and she loosened the bottle to wave away Mabel’s words. “Oh that? It’s not a big deal, really.” Wendy took a gulp from her bottle and frowned when only a little came out. She sighed and pushed the empty bottle away. “After all the weird stuff was exposed during Weirdmageddon, the magical folk didn’t want to stay in the forests anymore. I guess they figured if people already knew about them, then why not venture out?” Wendy rested an elbow on the table and then her chin in her palm so her vision of Mabel wouldn’t sway so much. “We obviously couldn’t let them roam free with all those tourists coming and going so we, or rather I, came up with a deal when I got onto the police force.” She turned her head so she was looking at the bar’s counter. “Hey! I want some sex on a beach!” Several of the bar’s attendees hooted at the words and Wendy rolled her eyes. It took Mabel a few moments and a blush later to realize the older woman was ordering the drink and not making a sexual request. Wendy looked back at Mabel, “Three, two, one.”

Just as she hit one, the doors leading into the kitchen slammed open and a Manotaur came walking out. He had to hold the drink up high and sidewalk through the little opening in the counter. The bar’s patrons didn’t react to the half-man, half-taur moving about, humming some tune. He set the drink down in front of Wendy. “Here you go, sheriff. It’s on the house, along with your other drinks.”

“Thank you, Chutzpar.” Wendy winked at Mabel and pointed to the charm hanging from the Manotaur’s neck. “See that?” Without asking permission, she reached over and grabbed the charm. Chutzpar didn’t seem to mind, he even leaned closer so the two women could better see the little trinket. It was made from ancient oak dyed red and carved into an eight-pointed star. “This is the alchemical symbol of life. Inside it, there is a small vial of the wearer’s blood. To anyone who doesn’t know Chutzpar’s a Manotaur, he would appear as an average, unremarkable human being.”

Chutzpar stood up straight and Wendy let go of the charm. He slammed a closed fist into his chest, careful not to crush his charm. “Even if I did look human, I look like the manliest man there is!” he declared. Wendy rolled her eyes again and grabbed her drink. Before she could take even a sip of it, Chutzpar laid a hand on her arm, covering it entirely. “Wait, I forgot the most important part!” He reached into the pocket of the apron he had tied around his waist. Chutzpar opened up a bright pink tiny umbrella and carefully set it into the drink. “There! Perfect!”  He turned around and headed back to the kitchen, taking orders from the other customers as he walked past. 

“I got to hand it to him, he makes a killer sex on a beach,” Wendy said, plucking out the umbrella and holding it out to Mabel. The older Pines twin however just stood there with her mouth agape. Wendy frowned and poked her forehead. “Uh, you still there Mabel?”

Mabel came back to earth and shook her head, her eyes glued to the closed kitchen door. “Wha?”

Wendy chuckled and grabbed Mabel’s hand, turning it over and opening it. She placed the umbrella into her palm and settled back to her seat. “Cool, right? Gideon made them after a bus of tourists got flashed by something called the Hide Behind near the Mystery Shack. A kid got really freaked and started screaming it's the Slenderman or something, I don’t know. Either way, we had to erase their memories and Gideon made all of the magical creatures their own charm.” The sheriff shrugged like the entire incident wasn’t a big deal. 

“Gideon!?” Mabel choked on her beer and Wendy gave her a few slaps on the back. The sheriff was a lot stronger than she looked, it felt as if she was being punched by Manly Dan. Mabel shook her head at another slap and caught her breath. “He made them?”

“Well yeah. I mean Mr. Ford helped but Gideon did all the carvings.” Wendy drank from her glass and looked down at it with a grimace. “Why did I even order this?” She looked at Mabel and a sly grin spread across her cheeks. She nodded to the beer Mabel was holding. “I’ll trade ya. I know how much you like girly things and this isn’t nearly as strong as those beers, I swear.”

Mabel cocked an eyebrow. “What, you think I can’t drink?” Wendy nodded, her smile becoming cocky mixed with a little mockery. Mabel looked over to the bar and slapped a hand against the table. “One mongolian motherfucker, please!”

“Whoah, Mabel wait,” Wendy immediately began protesting. “Don’t you know what’s in those?” She knew she might have been teasing the younger woman too much by suggesting she couldn’t drink but this was definitely not the right response. Mabel was going to end up even drunker than her if she gets that drink. And Mabel was supposed to be her ride home!

Mabel simply smirked at Wendy and tapped her fingertips on the wood. “Take back what you said about me not being able to drink and I’ll cancel it.”

Wendy didn’t even take the time to consider the proposition. “You can drink, okay! I mean, man can you drink. You finished that beer in like what, twenty minutes?” Mabel’s eyes narrowed and Wendy scrambled to say something else. “Not that that means you can’t hold your liquor! You just wanted to savor the taste, I get that more than anyone!” 

But it was too late. Chutzpar had come out of the kitchen, looking as dubious as Wendy felt. He placed the drink in front of Mabel and cleared his throat. “Before you drink that, I’m going to have to ask for your keys.” Mabel handed them over without any complaint. He stuffed them in his pocket and walked back to the kitchen, telling people their food would be ready soon enough. 

“Any last words?” Mabel asked, lifting the drink. 

“Please don’t,” Wendy pleaded, doing her very best puppy dog face. 

To her credit, Mabel hesitated for a moment but it ended with a smirk as she took a huge gulp from the glass. Wendy watched in stunned disbelief as Mabel gave a sound of appreciation and set the glass down, not grimacing or gagging as the fiery mixture went down her throat. “Not bad,” she praised. 

Wendy blinked a few times, trying to connect this new Mabel to the one she first met thirteen years ago. “What’s gotten into you?”

Mabel shrugged and took a swig from her drink, much less this time Wendy noticed but still too much in her opinion. “When you go out and travel the world, you learn how to drink.”

The words seemed to have stolen some of the drunken happy atmosphere that was being created around the two. Wendy sheltered her meager sex on a beach in both of her hands, staring down at the fruity mixture. “It was really unexpected you know.” Wendy glanced away at where two men were singing a song about a woman stealing their heart and money at the top of their lungs at the bar. “It was like you were here and then poof! You left us.” She lifted her eyes to look at Mabel’s and the younger woman had no idea she could cause this much pain with her absence. “Can you at least tell me why?”

“I- uh,” Mabel bought herself some precious time by taking a long sip from her drink. Now the bubblegum flavor tasted like motor oil. “I wanted to go off on my own for a bit,” she said lamely. She wasn’t sure if she could tell Wendy the truth. The sheriff would have worried over her too much.

Wendy frowned at Mabel, seeing through the lie easily. “Without Dipper?” she pressed. “He’s your twin, you two went to literal hell and back. You defeated Bill together!” The way Mabel’s grip tightened on her drink made Wendy’s eyes soften with regret. “I’m sorry, I should have figured that it was a sore spot.” It was for her too in truth, after everything settled, it took months for her not to wake up screaming and sobbing and even longer for the nightmares to stop plaguing her on a regular basis. Mabel must have gotten a lot worse from that monster. 

Mabel held up a hand of truce. “It’s okay. I shouldn't be like this now, it’s been more than a decade since that Bill fiasco.” She looked around her at the laughing and occasional fighting. “I should have moved on by now.” Mabel was jolted by the hard slap Wendy gave the table.

Wendy jabbed a finger at Mabel’s face. “That’s it. No more sad times.” She looked at the door where Chutzpar’s head was poking out. “Two rounds of tequila and keep them coming!” 

The Manotaur disappeared for a quick second and came back, balancing a tray of fresh food and the two women’s liquor. With expert ease, he handed the food to the respective customers before standing in front of the two. He set two shots of tequila in front of Mabel and two more for Wendy. He held the tray under his arm and held out his hand. “Keys,” he said. Wendy placed her own into his palm and he walked back to the kitchen. “I’ll tell your friend to take over your shift.”

“You’re still on work!?” Mabel exclaimed. 

The sheriff laughed and pointed an accusing finger at Mabel. “What did I say about not having more sad times?” She took her first shot and raised it in a salute. “Besides, nothing serious happens around here anymore. It’s totally fine if I get a little tipsy.”

Mabel wasn’t sure if she agreed with that logic but her hand already found its way to the shot. She saluted Wendy and they downed the drinks, foregoing the lemon and salt altogether. 

The rest of the time at Skull Fracture was a blur. One shot turned into two, then three, then Mabel couldn't count anymore. All she knew was that Chutzpar cut them off sometime later and when Wendy threatened to arrest him for not letting her to continue to drink, he called a cab. Mabel didn’t like how calm the Manotaur was about dealing with a drunk Wendy. She did like however how Wendy slurred the words to the song she claimed to despise when they were younger. She especially liked how Wendy tried to grab her leg to chew at her uniform pants when she belched out the “Eat your pants” part. Now Mabel was staring up at a ceiling on some couch. It was so comfy and the pillows had cute robins sewn on them. She traced one and imagined it spread its wings so she would have more to touch. “So soft,” she murmured. A loud and rather carefree bout of laughter brought Mabel’s attention down to the floor. Wendy laid on her back, looking up at the older Pines twin. “Hey you,” Mabel called out, swinging down an arm to touch Wendy’s face. 

The sheriff just laughed harder and batted the hand away. “You’ve changed a lot but you’re still a dork.” She reached up to pat at Mabel’s arm. “What do you do on your travels?” Wendy giggled at her choice of words. 

“Stuff,” Mabel answered, rolling so she laid on her stomach to better see Wendy. She was half on the couch and half off but she couldn’t find herself to care. 

“What kind of stuff?”

Mabel chewed her bottom lip and figured what the hell. “Hunting.” She saw Wendy’s eyes narrow in confusion. Mabel could have hunted in Gravity Falls. The younger woman laughed and slapped at Wendy’s arm. “Not like that! I mean I’ve been hunting bad things.” She knew it was dangerous to tell her friend of her adventures but it was like a floodgate was opened. She couldn't close her mouth, even as understanding and horror spread on Wendy’s features. “I’ve actually met a couple of hunters like me. They’re really nice, except for Jake. Jake’s a dick.” Mabel giggled and slapped a hand on her forehead, but missed and ended up hitting herself right in the middle of her face. She winced but shrugged off the sting. “Wait, that’s mean. But it’s true.” 

Wendy sat up and rested a hand on Mabel’s arm, staring into the woman’s eyes. “You’re killing magical creatures?” she whispered like speaking too loud would alert said creatures of Mabel’s deeds. 

Mabel didn’t like the look Wendy was giving her and it twisted her insides to see a tiny bit of fear in her eyes. She should be smiling. Wendy said it herself. No more sad times, damnit! “I’m only putting down the evil kind. The ones like Bill and his asshole buddies.”

“Oh,” was all Wendy could say to that. She licked her lips, suddenly parched. “Are you being safe?”

“As safe as I can be.” Which meant not safe at all but Wendy didn’t need to know that. She worried enough as it was in Mabel’s mind. She patted Wendy’s head as if she was a dog and giggled at the responding grimace and drunken glare. “I’ve already escaped death once or twice even before meeting Bill. I got this,” she said confidently. Her head fell back to the couch. She didn’t realize how comfortable it was until now. It was so soft and comfy. “Night night,” she yawned. 

Wendy opened her mouth to continue the conversation but a light snore came out of Mabel. She had completely passed out on her. The sheriff released a shaky breath and moved a strand of hair out of Mabel’s mouth. She got up on trembling legs and made her way to her bedroom. Wendy collapsed on her bed and held the penguin, panda thing that Dipper had won her all those years ago close to her chest. The way Mabel talked about ‘hunting’ made Wendy’s blood freeze in her veins. There was something in her eye. If Wendy’s mind wasn't so obscured by so much liquor she would have recognized it as pride. As bloodlust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have to admit something. The reason why I got so into Gravity Falls is because of Supernatural. There are so many parallels between the two series that it was almost like we were watching the young Pines twins before they became hunters themselves. Like Gravity Falls was a prequel to Supernatural. That was got the whole Mabel being a hunter idea stuck in my head and I wanted to see where it takes me.


	3. Pancakes!

“Why?” Mabel whimpered, burying her head deeper into the cushion. The sun was torturing her for her drinking; it stabbed at her eyes and cooked her brain without mercy. Her head felt like it was being slammed against the wall repeatedly and her stomach clenched uncomfortably. Mabel rolled over so her back was facing the dreadful sun. 

Eventually, the realization that she wasn’t in her motel prompted Mabel to take a scan of her surroundings. She narrowed her eyes and shared a lewd hand gesture with the ball of fire in the sky. There was a flat screen television sitting proudly on a simple wooden table on the opposite wall to the couch. Books were displayed in the open cabinets of the table but the woman didn’t dare try to read the words. The blue curtains were pulled away from the two windows, one on each side of the television. There was a modest fireplace on the left side of the room and a hallway leading to the rest of the house on the other.  Mabel was in a living room, she concluded. But whose?

Her nose twitched at the smell of bacon cooking and her stomach grumbled loudly. Mabel rubbed at it to soothe its cries for food and attempted to get up off the couch. She flopped down the first time but the second she managed to stand. Mabel whimpered at the pounding of her head and she followed her nose to the food. Lucky for her, the living room seamlessly became the kitchen and Wendy was at the stove with her back turned on Mabel, whistling softly as she flipped the pancakes. 

Mabel gulped at the sight of the older woman. She was adorning a green flannel, much like the one from her youth but Mabel’s eyes were glued lower down the woman’s body. She could see Wendy’s naked legs all the way up until they disappeared into the shirt. Just what the hell did they do last night!? 

Wendy must have sensed that her companion was awake because she turned around with a smile. “Breakfast is almost ready.” She nodded to the pile of bacon and pancakes on a large plate in the middle of the table. “Help yourself.” When Mabel didn’t move from her spot, Wendy sighed and jerked her thumb at the food. “You’ll want something greasy and fattening, trust me.”

“Uh, Wendy?”

The woman in question turned to look at Mabel, an eyebrow raised in concern. Mabel sounded so conflicted that Wendy worried she went a little overboard on the food. “What’s up?”

Mabel chewed her bottom lip and played with the ends of her jacket’s sleeves. “You’re not wearing any pants,” she said.

“So?” Wendy didn’t see a big deal so there must have been something else that was bothering Mabel.

“I don’t really remember last night,” Mabel tried to clarify but the confusion was still clear on Wendy’s face. She took a deep breath and asked the question that has been on her tongue since she first saw pantsless Wendy. “Did we have sex?”

Wendy stared at Mabel for a few seconds before a smile cracked on her face. Soon, she was gripping her side with one arm and slapping the counter with her other hand. Wendy tried to apologize for her reaction but seeing the blush darken on Mabel’s face only made things so much funnier. When her laughter was back under control, Wendy dared talk again. “You wish, or maybe it’s Dipper that wishes he could get into these pants. But no, we didn’t fuck.” Wendy lifted the hem of her shirt to reveal blue boxers. She let the shirt fall and turned her attention back on the last pancakes. “I just don’t like sleeping with pants on.” She scooped the pancakes onto a spare plate and carried them to the table. “You should try it man, it’s really freeing.” Wendy sat down and promptly grabbed some strips of bacon and drowned her pancakes in syrup. She noticed that Mabel still hadn't moved and waved impatiently to the empty chair. “Now come on, I’ll feel like a loser if I have to eat all these pancakes by myself.”

Mabel was baffled at Wendy’s reaction but felt relief bloom in her stomach. She took a seat at the round table and helped herself to a generous stack of pancakes and bacon. Mabel glanced up at Wendy as she ate. It wouldn’t have been an awful thing for Mabel and her to hook up. Wendy was truly a beautiful woman if not a little more masculine than most females but that just made her even more attractive in Mabel’s eyes. She looked at her arms and noticed that Wendy filled out the green flannel in all the right places. Wendy wasn’t a bodybuilder but Mabel could tell that the Corduroy could handle herself in a fight with bigger and more brutish humans and magical creatures. No, it wouldn’t have been awful at all. Her train of thought brought Mabel to Wendy’s earlier words. “When you said my brother wished, did you mean that you two never did the do? Like at all?”

The older woman laughed through a mouthful of pancake and had to swallow before she could answer. “No, I never slept with your brother.” She washed down the food she ate with a gulp of orange juice. “Honestly, after he more or less got over me, I started to see him as a brother. Funny, right? Like I needed another little Corduroy running about.” Wendy’s face sobered and she brushed back an errant lock of her hair. “Besides, it would have been majorly fucked up if I gave him false hope like that.”

Nibbling on her piece of bacon, Mabel mulled over Wendy’s words. She nodded her head and reached out for her own glass of orange juice. “I see your point. It was a little creepy how obsessed he was with you.”

“Can you blame him?” Wendy asked with a cocky smile. She made a show of flexing her arms and winking at Mabel. “Strength, beauty, and brains! I got the whole package.” 

Mabel rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics. Seeing how happy Wendy was and all the others made the older Pines twin start to wish she came back to Gravity Falls sooner. “How much do you remember about last night?” she blurted out. The way her stomach clenched meant that she might have said something she shouldn’t have.

For her credit, a light flush spread across Wendy’s cheeks and she stalled for a bit by chewing her pancakes thoughtfully. “You said,” she sighed and glanced away, “you said you were a hunter.” Wendy sat up straighter in her chair and didn’t like how Mabel’s eyes widened with fear. So she wouldn't have told me if she was sober, Wendy concluded. The thought made her sad but also angry. How could she have kept this from all of them!? “You said that the ones you hunt are like Bill. Mabel, what you’re doing is stupid and most of them are pretty okay if you don’t mess with them.”

“Most of them,” Mabel repeated. She wondered what exactly she should tell Wendy to prove her point. “Some of them _ are  _ like Bill.” She saw how utterly unconvinced Wendy still was, even if she had that abomination to compare to what Mabel had been dealing with for the past five years. Mabel shook her head and pulled back the sleeve of her jacket to reveal her scar. It looked as if something literally taken a chunk out of the older Pines twin’s arm, which was the case. “A skinwalker did that to me three and a half years ago. It was terrorizing a village in Ethiopia, Africa. The bastard would turn into a villager’s deceased loved one to get close enough for the kill.” Mabel watched Wendy’s face become horrorstruck but she continued her tale. “I managed to kill it with a shot to its head with a silver bullet but it took a bite out of me before I could put it down. I don’t know how it knew but it turned into my mother. I almost couldn’t pull the trigger. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Wendy didn’t know what to say. She looked down at her plate half filled with food, her appetite dead like the skinwalker. She had no idea that something so evil existed in this dimension and she had seen a lot of evil shit. Wendy took a peek at Mabel’s face and saw how the twin’s eyes were clear of any emotion like the whole experience didn’t phase her. What else had the woman been doing that made her like this? “D-d,” Wendy had to take a moment to find her voice, “does Dipper know about any of this?” She gestured wildly to the scar.

Mabel shook her head as she watched Wendy’s expression intensely. “Of course not.” She looked down at her food, also experiencing a lack of an appetite. She took a deep breath and asked, “Do you remember the first summer that I didn’t come back?” Wendy nodded, the memories bringing a sour look to her face. “How did Dipper look?”

“Fucking terrible,” Wendy answered with a shudder. “He looked like all the Manotaurs ganged up on him. Both elderly Pines were all up and arms about it but Dipper wouldn’t say who did it to him.” Realization drained the color from Wendy’s face. She stared hard at Mabel and the older Pines twin grimaced at the tiny bit of accusation in her eyes, like she was the cause of Dipper’s injuries. “You know who did it, don’t you?”

“Yeah, and it’s a what, not a who,” Mabel answered. “There was a lake near our college campus, way out in the woods so most students didn’t really know where it was. A group of seniors went there one night to celebrate their final year or something but they never came back. The police scanned every inch of that lake and found their remains. The autopsy report said they most likely died of drowning, but five people all drowning? One of them was on the swimming team even! Dip” Mabel hated how the use of her brother’s nickname brought a small, hopeful smile on Wendy’s lips, “and I found it. There was a water nymph residing in the lake and she wasn’t too happy with us being there.” Mabel reached under the table to brush a patch of skin on her inner right thigh. The damn monster slashed her there when it attacked the twins. “We barely made it out alive. I almost had to watch Dipper drown,” she whispered. Mabel jumped when she felt one of Wendy’s hands rest on the one still on the table. She looked at the older woman and saw understanding in those eyes, but that just pissed her off. Mabel snatched her hand away. “I realized that night that there are a lot more fuckers like Bill in our own dimension but Dipper reached another conclusion. He talked about that night like it was a simple misunderstanding. He almost died!” Mabel gritted her teeth as she practically growled out. “I researched that damn lake and there were unexplainable drownings as far back as the 1800’s. Dipper knew that!” she shouted, slamming a closed fist on the table. “There was no way he didn’t.”

Wendy watched as Mabel worked herself into a near rage. She sat back in her chair and waited for the younger woman to calm somewhat before asking the question she already knew the answer to. “What did you do afterwards?”

Mabel glanced up, apparently forgetting that she wasn’t alone. She forced herself to take even breaths to bring her heart rate back to normal levels. She didn’t see a reason to lie now so she finished her tale truthfully. “I went back and killed the nymph and then I skipped town. I kept an eye on that lake for the past five years and no more students drowned. There’s even talk to make it a public nature park,” she laughed sarcastically. Mabel had almost broken her phone from clenching at it so hard when she read the proposal. 

“Are you here to kill the magical creatures?” The question was out of Wendy’s mouth before she even thought of it. 

“No!” the answer was instant and Wendy knew Mabel was telling the truth. The younger woman even looked offended at such a question and then saddened at how Wendy’s eyes must have betrayed her relief. Mabel chalked up the relief to Wendy being friends with a couple of them, she seemed chummy enough with Chutzpar. “I came to Gravity Falls to talk to Grunkle Stan and Ford.” She fumbled in one of her jacket’s pockets and brought out a journal, much like the one Grunkle Ford had. Mabel handed it to Wendy without hesitation. “I’ve been making my own journal, but the creatures in there are less friendly than gnomes and unicorns.”

Wendy opened the journal and read some random pages. They were written almost like a diary, each entry talking about where and what Mabel was doing. Sometimes bits of notes were blackened out and Mabel explained how previous information was now irrelevant, either the witness had died or the creature moved on to a new victim or even at times the creature Mabel thought she was hunting turned out to be something else entirely. Wendy's worry for the older Pines twin grew more and more as she flipped through the pages. It was like with each monster Mabel hunted, a piece of the old Mabel died along with the creature. The woman sitting in front of her, patiently waiting for Wendy to finish reading what she wanted from her journal, may act like the old Mabel but that girl was long gone. Finally, Wendy had to shut the journal at one of the newer entries describing how a malicious spirit was hunting a painting of a family and if a viewer looked at the painted girl’s face, she would possess the viewer and have him or her gut their entire family. 

Mabel took back the journal and stored it in her jacket. She waited until most of the green had left Wendy’s cheeks before she spoke up again. “I want to see Bill’s statue too.” Wendy’s eyes snapped to the younger woman’s at the mention of that demon. “I have a theory that because Grunkle Stan got back his memories, a part of Bill might still be alive but trapped in his statue.” She smiled sadly at her friend who might not be a friend anymore as she got up from her seat. “I should go, I probably overstayed my welcome.” Mabel tightened her jacket around her. “I have a nice bedbug ridden bed to crash at that motel outside of town. See ya around, I hope.” She turned to leave but the sound of chair legs scraping against the tiled floor halted her steps. 

“Don’t go,” Wendy said, hating how she sounded like she was pleading, which she may very well be doing. “You can stay here. That motel is known for drug deals gone bad and it would really suck if you died from a crossfire and I have to see your body.” In truth, the only criminal things that go on at the motel was the occasional prostitute being caught but Mabel probably already knew that. 

The younger woman turned to study the sheriff of Gravity Falls. There was not a single doubt in her mind that Wendy was hiding something from her, some ulterior reason she wanted Mabel to stay here where she could watch her instead of going to the motel, outside of the town’s jurisdiction. Still, after some debate in her mind Mabel nodded. She was curious what Wendy’s reasoning was and she couldn’t figure it out if she left. “Okay, but don’t complain when your wall space gets covered in my findings and notes.”


	4. Meeting an Old Friend and Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such an early chapter, I know! I really love writing this story :)

This morning, the sun didn’t try to stab at Mabel’s eyes as she awoke. She stretched as far as she could, her feet and hands bumping against the couch’s armrests. Mabel sat up and rubbed the remainder of sleep from her eyes. A bed would have been more comfortable but she couldn’t really complain. She slept in far worse places in her travels, many times fearing that she wouldn’t open her eyes again. Mabel looked at the clock hanging above the television set. 4:24 AM. She doubted Wendy was up by then and began her daily exercises. She went through her fifty situps and twenty pushups before leaving the house to jog for an hour. It wasn’t enough to build up too much muscle but it was suitable to make sure she stayed limber and strong. When she reentered the house, Mabel could hear movement from the other side of a closed door and assumed Wendy was up and about. She went into the house’s one bathroom and noticed the tub was wet from a recent shower. She got in the tub and took a relatively quick shower, she would have loved to take a nice long one but apparently Wendy loved hot water as there was very little left for Mabel. 

Mabel was shivering by the time she got dressed and went into the kitchen. Wendy was there, sipping a cup of coffee, smiling apologetically when she saw Mabel’s cold state. “Sorry about that.” Wendy offered a cup of fresh coffee as a gift of peace. The younger woman accepted it with a scowl but as the liquid warmed her, she found herself becoming happier, despite of the plans she had for the day.  Mabel finished the cup and set it in the sink. “I’m going out for a bit. Do you want anything while I’m gone?” The younger woman felt a little weird sleeping on Wendy’s couch and using her utilities rent-free. She could at the very least pick up some candy or soda for the sheriff. 

Wendy drank the rest of her coffee and looked at Mabel. “Cool, I got the day off too so I’ll tag along.” She spoke with an expression that said she wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer. She was worried about Mabel and she wanted to make sure she was staying safe. A part of her, although she would deny it if someone asked her about it, was worried that Mabel might go after the magical creatures residing in the forests. 

“Okay,” Mabel said, not putting up any resistance. She guessed that Wendy would want to come as well and figured that she would save the older woman the hassle of trailing her if she said no. At least, that’s what she would have done if she was in Wendy’s shoes. Mabel knew that the sheriff was perhaps a bit suspicious of Mabel’s feelings to the magical creatures of Gravity Falls after reading her journal. She fingered the hilt of her knife as she led the way to Wendy’s cop car. She got in the passenger seat and watched as Wendy called in sick. “Playing hookie? That’s illegal, Sheriff Corduroy,” Mabel teased.

“It’s only illegal if I get caught,” Wendy retorted, smirking as she pulled out of her driveway. “Besides, I’m the boss. Who’s gonna arrest me? Robbie?”

Mabel sat up straighter in her seat in shock. “Wait! Robbie’s a cop too?”

Wendy laughed and nodded. “Yep! He’s actually deputy now.” She glanced at Mabel and smiled at the expression of surprise still on her face. “He’s more of a pencil pusher though so don’t expect him to pull you over for speeding.” Wendy turned a right to go on the street that went through the forest. Soon, the smooth pavement became a dirt road and Wendy was careful that she didn’t push the car too much. She pulled over on the side of the road and made sure to grab a flashlight and a map in case they got lost but she wasn’t really worried about that possibility. She spent all her life in these woods and knew them like the back of her hand. “It’s about an half-hour walk to the statue,” Wendy informed Mabel. The older Pines twin simply nodded with a serious face. Wendy realized with a plummeting stomach that the old, playful Mabel was gone and deadly, hunter Mabel took her place.

The two walked in silence for most of the time. Wendy attempted to spark some conversation on how the magical creatures were faring but Mabel was too focused on scanning their surroundings, her eyes never staying on one place for long. Wendy sighed and stared straight ahead. There was nothing in these woods that would dare mess with them. 

Wendy could tell they were getting close to Bill’s statue by the amount of noise. There was none. No squirrels rustling the leaves in the above canopies, no birds singing their songs, no random animal scurrying about the underbrush. There was simply their feet snapping dry twigs or disturbing the fallen leaves. “I don’t like this,” Wendy muttered, wishing she had brought along her axe. It wouldn’t be able to do much against the supernatural beings of Gravity Falls, much less Bill, but it would have comforted her. 

The younger woman knew they were nearing the statue by her aches. Each scar that had come from her hunts burned with a higher intensity as the two walked through the woods. Her leg felt as if there were maggots feasting on her flesh and digging their way to the bone. She had cleaned the wound after her hangover a few days before but it felt like she did nothing to stop the maggots. Mabel grit her teeth and bared it as much as she could, regretting letting Wendy come with her. If she was alone, she could have rested but now she didn’t have that luxury. Maybe if they came across a creek, Mabel could use the excuse of getting water to halt their progress.

“There,” Mabel sighed, spotting the stone statue of the being that almost destroyed their universe. Her body was aflame from her old wounds, like the creatures were still attacking her. She grimaced at the dead grass encompassing Bill’s statue. It formed a perfect circle and Mabel half-expected it to be in the shape of a triangle. There was a skeleton of a small rodent, a mouse perhaps. From the looks of it, the poor creature only set the tiniest claw into the circle’s circumference. Mabel pointed it out to Wendy and the sheriff nodded in understanding. “Let’s get this over with,” the hunter said, pulling out the dagger she had held to Wendy’s throat just days prior. 

Wendy gulped at the sight of the weapon, remembering the cool kiss it gave her. She could focus on it better now that it wasn’t threatening her life and noticed some runes carved into the steel. “What are those?”

Mabel glanced down at the markings with something of a bored expression. “These are symbols from different ancient civilizations.” She tapped the one closest to the hilt. “This is Nazar, or the Evil Eye, and like the others, it helps detect evil.” Mabel pointed the tip of the dagger to the statue. “The hotter this dagger feels, the more evil a creature is.” She carefully took a step forward and licking her lips, thrust the dagger into the circumference of the circle. Immediately, blue flame sprouted out of the steel and Mabel snatched it back towards her. The fire went out as soon as it was out of Bill’s range and Mabel laughed nervously. “That was close!”

“Um, yeah,” Wendy didn’t know what to make of the blue flames. The blade was glowing red from the fire and she didn’t want to know how Mabel was able to still hold it so casually. “Is, uh, that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“A good thing, ” Mabel answered, kneeling down to stab the knife into the soil. Tendrils of steam rose from the dagger as the damp soil cooled the blade. “A very good thing. The fact that it had such a violent reaction means that Bill is still trapped in the stone.” Mabel tugged the dagger from the ground and inspected the steel. It was cool enough to slip into the holster without it melting the leather. 

“Is that all for today?” They hadn’t really done much but Wendy was more than willing to head back to the house to relax. Just being in the same vicinity as Bill, statue form or not, was enough to set her on edge. Wendy kept glancing back to the stone statue as if it would come alive at any moment. When she received no immediate answer, the sheriff felt dread. “What is it?”

“I want to visit Gideon,” Mabel admitted. “If Grunkle Ford isn’t here then he’s the next best thing.” She could tell that from the silence that she had stunned Wendy. She started to walk away from the site with Wendy following. With each step she could feel the pain leaving her body, except for the leg. Mabel would have to change the bandages soon again and her gut tightened uneasily at the prospect. “Do you know where he lives now?”

Wendy nodded, turning her head to give the Bill statue one last look before a tree obscured her view. “Yeah, but we’ll find him at that car dealership now. He became a partner in his father’s business and made a name for himself. Even people out of town come to see him and not for that psychic bullshit.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t demand full ownership,” Mabel laughed to hide the groan of pain. The foot of her injured leg hit against a hidden root and the jolt sent a wave of pain up her limb. She saw Gideon grow into a respectable man before she stopped coming to Gravity Falls but she knew that a lot can happen in five years. She’s a prime example. 

The two exited the woods and got into the sheriff’s car. They drove to the once-shoddy dealership in good time. Mabel took the opportunity to massage her injured leg as discreetly as possible. It was getting a lot worse now, probably needing a visit to the hospital but she couldn’t afford it in time or money. Hunting wasn’t really profitable but at least the families tend to let her crash at their places while she took care of the monster tormenting them. 

Mabel almost gasped at the sight of the cars lining the Gleeful’s car lot. She remembered them all being busted up and rusted but now their exteriors shined from care without a single scratch on it. There was even a sign on the windshields informing the customer of the possibility to test drive the car, something Bud Gleeful would have been too nervous to try before on the account that most of the cars he tried to sell were horrific. The two women exited their vehicle and Wendy led Mabel to the office when they couldn’t spot Gideon’s white hair in the crowd gushing over a mercedes. Wendy didn’t bother knocking before turning the knob and walking inside. 

At the only desk in the building sat Gideon. He was typing away on a computer, the very action seeming strange to Mabel, but swiveled around when he heard the little bell at the door  ding. “How may I he- Mabel!?” Gideon jumped out of his chair, a large smile springing on his face at the sight of the older Pines twin. 

The woman in question could only stare at the young man. He had changed in the last five years. He still wore the blue suit but now filled it out with more muscle instead of fat, however there was a little pudge at his stomach. Gideon sported a well kept goatee that was the same snowy white as his hair. He strutted up to Mabel, having caught her eyes looking him over, and held out his hand. Mabel took it but instead of a handshake like she expected, Gideon raised her hand to give it a quick kiss. “I never thought I would see such a beautiful woman again,” he said charmingly as he let go of Mabel’s hand.

Mabel could only blush and coughed into the hand that Gideon didn’t kiss. She thought he would have gotten over her in her absence but it seems that he didn’t. Gideon was still after her heart when she came back for her second summer and all the rest after that but instead of being really pushy and creepy, it was more of that puppylove Dipper had for Wendy. At times it was actually cute opening the door out of the shack and seeing a bouquet of flowers with a card asking how she was. “If you want to see a beautiful woman, all you have to do is look to my left.” Mabel gestured towards Wendy as if she was presenting her at an art gallery. 

Now Wendy felt her cheeks start to become warm but she didn’t really understand why. Mabel just wanted Gideon’s attention off of her, that’s all. Gideon gave her a friendly grin but not with as much charisma as he showed Mabel. “Can I help you two with something?” he asked, looking at Mabel. If Wendy needed something, she would have called him or demanded that he come to the police station. Gideon was sure that it was Mabel who wanted his expertise, or at least he sincerely hoped so.

“Yes,” Mabel nodded, taking out her journal. “How much do you remember of Grunkle Ford’s journal?”

At the words, the cheerful expression melted to hesitation and a bit of fear but Gideon was quick to put on a mask of confidence for Mabel. “I must admit I’m a bit, erm, tentative to recall those chapters of my life shall we say. With all those attempts of stealing your Mystery Shack, attacking your brother, dealing with Bill, and, uh,” Gideon blushed with shame and embarrassment, “the other unpleasantries.”

“Like holding me prisoner in that insanity bubble so I would be your queen?” Mabel asked. When Gideon looked down at the floor, she was reminded of a hurt puppy and felt absurd guilt pierce her. He had turned over a new leaf but that didn’t erase all the bad things Gideon had done in the past. 

Gideon brushed back his hair and grabbed his collar. From the years she known the man Mabel learned that his actions were a nervous tick, like Soos’s nervous talking. “But if truth be told, I remember everything from that journal. I have a photographic memory, you see.” He glanced at the closed door and leaned closer to Mabel, holding up one hand as if to shield the words from Wendy and jerking his thumb to the door. “Since its about those journals, I have to ask. Is the, er, other one outside?”

“No,” came the swift answer from both Wendy and Mabel. The older Pines twin pulled out her journal to show Gideon. “Dipper doesn’t know I’m here and I wish to keep it that way. The summer I didn’t come back was when I started to travel the world, finding my own Gravity Falls.” The joke made Wendy frown but Gideon didn’t know why.  

For his part, Gideon didn’t question Mabel’s motives, figuring that they must be good ones. Anything paranormal would bring Dipper running like a dog to a big, juicy steak. “As you wish, my lady. Besides, it’s so much more peaceful around these parts without him trying to poke his nose into my business, seeing if I’m still evil and whatnot,” he laughed like it didn’t bother him. He held out his hand and Mabel put her journal into it. Gideon opened it at the beginning, his eyebrows immediately furrowing as he read of her first hunt for a poltergeist. He read the pages of her first hunt quickly but skimmed through the other entries, his face paling to the color of his hair and beard. “I never even heard of some of these abominations!” he exclaimed, now only reading the dates of the entries and what Mabel was hunting at that time. Wendy really didn’t like how even Gideon didn’t know the creatures which meant that Ford, whose journal taught Gideon everything he knew about the supernatural, didn’t either. “The dates,” he whispered, going back some entries to confirm his suspicions, “they’re becoming more frequent.”

“Don’t look too much into that,” Mabel chimed. “I think I’m getting better at finding them, not that there numbers are actually increasing.”

Gideon nodded on instinct and finally landed on the last entry. If he looked scared before now he was absolutely petrified. His eyes went as wide as they could and the book almost fell out of his trembling hands. “The wendigo escaped,” he read aloud. Gideon stared at Mabel desperately, like he wanted her to say that this was all a big joke. “You let a wendigo escape!?”

“Whoa whoa,” Wendy called out, snatching the journal from Gideon’s quaking hands. “Wendigos are a thing?”  

“Yes,” Gideon’s voice was a trembling mess. He didn’t take his eyes off Mabel as he pointed an accusing finger at her. “Why would you go after such a thing? They are one of the most dangerous creatures in this dimension! Even your great uncle warned never to cross paths with one.”

“I know,” Mabel gritted out through clenched teeth. It wasn’t that she was truly mad at either of them, just saying the creature’s identity made her leg burn. She looked at Wendy who was still reading her journal but continually glanced up to look at her. “I lost its trail a few weeks ago and I wanted to see if Grunkle Ford had any idea how to track it down.” Mabel met Gideon’s eyes and talked before he could voice his objections. “I was able to corner it but it fled before I could kill it.” Her eyes narrowed as she recalled that day. “It got my leg pretty bad and I had to stay in a local hospital for three months before I could try and track it again. I found it’s trail but it led to a dead end.”

“Then it's probably dead!” From what Wendy read, she prayed that was the case but both pairs of doubtful eyes ruined that hope. “Even if it isn’t, why would you want to find that thing?” It might have been selfish, if that creature was still alive it was still killing, but Wendy didn’t want Mabel facing that thing again.

“It has her scent,” Gideon answered with a grave voice. 

Mabel smiled at them sadly. “I don’t know if it's playing with me or not but I don’t want to wait and find out. That area has had twenty three fatal grizzly maulings in the past three decades even though no one has even sighted a grizzly in the surrounding area. There’s also numerous missing persons that all seem to be concentrated in that one area.” She gestured to the journal where she had written all that down. “It is probably responsible for a hundred more deaths.” Mabel gently pried the journal from Wendy’s stiff fingers and put it back in its pocket. 

Gideon played with his tassel, tightening it and then loosening it a moment later. “If I remember something, I’ll be sure to tell you.” He looked crestfallen as he said, “I’m sorry I couldn’t offer more of my assistance on the matter.”

“It’s okay, Gideon,” Mabel reassured him. “Honestly, I didn’t believe that there would be much if anything on wendigos in Grunkle Ford’s journals. If there was, then the magical creatures would know and would have left Gravity Falls a very long time ago.” The words did comfort Gideon a bit and he grinned up at Mabel.

“Well, if you need a new car don’t forget to call us. I’ll cut you a good deal.” 

The two women left the building and headed to the parked car. This time, Mabel couldn’t suck up the pain and ended up limping when she got halfway to the car. She slumped into her seat and met Wendy’s worried eyes. Sighing, she rubbed her leg to try to massage some of the pain away. “I know, I know. I should have told you.”

Despite her concern for the younger woman, Wendy made a grunt of agreement. “Damn right you should have. This is big, Mabel.” She chewed her bottom lip before venturing out in dangerous territory. “You don’t want to call Dipper, right?” Mabel nodded, wondering where Wendy was going with this. “Then you can’t keep stuff like this from me, especially if you’re living in my house.” Wendy raised her hand when Mabel opened her mouth. “And no, I’m not going to let you sleep in that shitty motel so you just have to deal with telling me the truth.”

Mabel rolled her eyes and patted her injured leg. “First off, sorry for not telling you. I’ll make sure to let you in on what’s happening, as long as you don’t get too involved. This is my fuckup, not yours.” Mabel winced and groaned, sagging against the seat. “Second, I was going to ask if you knew how to change bandages.” She smiled through the pain at Wendy. “It feels like that thing is still slicing into my leg.”


	5. Hmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content which includes masturbation and imagining sexual interactions with another during said masturbation. Don't like, please don't read. REMINDER: Wendy Corduroy and Mabel Pines are both adults (28 and 25, respectively)

Wendy practically glared at the bandage that wrapped around most of Mabel’s upper right calf. The younger woman sat pantless on the bathtub and waited for the sheriff to start. She already knew how bad the wound was and was going to let Wendy treat her tentatively if that was made her most comfortable. Wendy took a deep breath and plucked off the clip that held the long gauze taught against Mabel’s leg and watched it sag. She gently grabbed a corner and started to unwrap the gauze, the awful stench coming off the wound surrounding her. Wendy nearly gagged but held strong. When she was on the final layer, it clung to Mabel’s skin like a scab. She grimaced and looked up at the younger woman with questioning eyes. With a nod of approval, Wendy gave the bandage a careful tug, one hand pressing Mabel’s leg down so it would stay in place. The last of the bandage came off and this time Wendy scrunched up her nose and breathed through her mouth so she wouldn’t vomit. “Why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?” she muttered at Mabel. Wendy could see puss ooze down Mabel’s flesh and used the clean parts of the gauze to wipe it off the skin. “It’s infected,” she stated plainly, hiding the quiver in her voice barely. “If it gets any worse, we may need to amputate the leg.”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Mabel retorted, rolling her eyes at her friend’s antics. Wendy was truly overreacting, especially with the less-than-helpful facial expressions. Sure the wound smelled a little bad, but not worthy of such reactions. Perhaps she was just used to it now, Mabel conceded. She inspected the wound and had to admit that it was pretty gruesome, much worse than when she looked at it in the morning. At the most inner parts of the wounds where the wendigo had slashed her, the flesh was grey with rot and the surrounding area yellow. “It wasn’t like this before,” Mabel murmured, more talking to herself than to Wendy. “It had to be Bill’s presence. Even being near the statue made all my old scars ache, it must have accelerated the decaying process for my leg.”

“I have half a mind to take you to the hospital,” Wendy yelled at Mabel, the younger woman’s composed words pushing over the edge. “You shouldn’t even be walking on this thing!”

Now Mabel was the one agitated. “And how would you explain this?” She patted her thigh, not going anywhere close to the actual wound. “There’s no way I’m going to a hospital like this! One look at this bad boy and every mythical creature here would be brought in to your station for interrogation.”

Wendy hated that Mabel was most likely right. There were some citizens of Gravity Falls that would rather lock up all the magical creatures than coexist with them. She scoffed and stood up. “Stay,” she ordered Mabel and walked out of the bathroom. Wendy went to her own bedroom and laid on the floor so she could look under her bed. She snatched the shoebox from under the bed frame and flipped open the lid to grab the lone object: a small bottle half filled with a green viscous liquid. The sheriff hid her prized possessions well, if anyone had decided that they had big enough balls to break into her home, they would just assume she kept her sextoys or pornstash in the inconspicious shoebox. She hurried back to Mabel before the younger woman decided to come look for her. Wendy sat back down and grabbed Mabel’s leg so that it was stretched out and the wound was facing the ceiling. She pulled out the stopper with her teeth and looked at Mabel. “Don’t ask where I got this from and what I had to do to get it.” She turned the bottle so that a dob of the liquid spilled out and landed right in the middle of the wound. Mabel gave a gasp of agony and clenched at the bathtub’s rim, one eye squeezed shut as it felt that acid was poured on her flesh. The eye that remained open however saw the goop fiz like peroxide except it was green bubbles and when they popped, pink flesh instead of rot was revealed underneath. Wendy allowed Mabel to watch the magic liquid do its thing and let go of the leg in favor of grabbing two clean hand towels. She ran water under one of the rags to get it nice and damp and handed the dry one to Mabel. “Bite,” she said and Mabel understood. The younger woman used the hand towel as a makeshift gag as Wendy grabbed her leg once more. “Three, two, one.”

Despite the gag, Mabel’s screams still leaked out as Wendy covered her wound with the green potion. The sheriff quickly placed the bottle on the counter of her sink so she could hold Mabel’s thrashing leg with both hands. She watched as the bubbles popped and the healed skin start to be exposed. After a few minutes, Wendy grabbed the damp rag and wiped away the green liquid. Instead of the angry and ugly wound there was a patch of skin that looked as if Mabel got a strange sunburn. Wendy gently touched the skin and was pleased with how Mabel didn’t make any sounds of discomfort. She noticed a scar on the younger woman’s inner thigh. It looked like a slash like the one she just treated, except it wasn’t as deep and it obviously didn’t get infected. Wendy brushed her thumb against the scar, wondering what monstrosity caused it and wondering if she truly wanted to know. She felt the flesh under her thumb quiver slightly and glanced up to see Mabel’s cheeks had flushed a bit darker. Wendy’s eyes widened and quickly pulled away her hands, grabbing the rags and mumbled out something about a washer. As she walked, she could feel the heat between her legs. She threw the rags into the washer and turned it on. Wendy walked back into the main part of the house and could hear Mabel moving about in the bathroom. The sheriff gritted her teeth at the pang of lust that sprang on her. She went to the kitchen and grabbed the needed ingredients. “I’m going to make tacos!” She knew how intense the side effect of hunger was when one used the magic potion.

“Awesome!” Mabel called out as she left the bathroom. She strolled to the living room and plopped down on the couch, reveling in how easy it was to walk. She turned on the television and settled in as the smell of cooking meat reached her. Mabel’s stomach roared at her for food and she tried to concentrate on the movie’s dialogue.

Wendy used a spatula to rip apart the hamburger meat in the pan. She took a peek at Mabel to make sure she wasn’t paying attention to her before pinching off a bit of raw meat and chewing it. She knew it was disturbing at how she liked the taste of rare meat but she couldn’t help it. Once the meat was cooked enough, she added the flavoring and set about ripping apart a lettuce head and cutting up the tomatoes. Soon, the components of the tacos were done and she placed them all on their own plate to put on the table, along with a bag of shredded cheddar and two glasses of soda. “Dinner’s ready!”

The younger woman forced herself to walk casually to the table and not dash over to it like a child. She sat down and set about making her tacos, with extra cheese and very little lettuce. Mabel dug in and as soon as the taco in her hands was eaten, she reached out to make another one.

“You must be very hungry.” Wendy couldn’t resist the jest, especially when it resulted in Mabel blushing deeply and accidently breaking the shell and spilling its contents all over her hand. Wendy smirked and leaned back in her chair. “There’s my Mabel.”

“What!?” Mabel squeaked.

Wendy took a delicate bite out of her own taco. “Since you came back home, I hardly recognized you.” She passed over some napkins so Mabel could wipe up the meat that started to stain the table’s wood. Wendy chose her words gingerly as she explained. “You’re so intense and sometimes a little scary. It’s good to see some of my favorite Pines twin again.”

The mess she created was all cleaned up which was a shame since Mabel no longer had the excuse to not answer at once. “I know what you’re talking about,” she admitted. She constructed a new taco and bit into it. “Ever since I started to hunt, I stopped noticing the amazingness of magical creatures.”

“Amazingness?” Wendy repeated with a quirked brow.

Mabel nodded like the word wasn’t at all unusual. “I used to be so excited seeing a new creature. Hell, most of the time I spent with Dipper was searching for the creatures of Gravity Falls. Now,” she sighed and brushed the hair away from her face, “now all I can think about is how to kill it before it kills me.”

Wendy watched Mabel when she quieted. “Ditto. I keep a loaded gun on me at all times when I leave the house. I know it won’t do any good against most of them but it makes me feel better.”

“I’m shocked you don’t take an axe,” Mabel chuckled. After Weirdmageddon, Wendy had carried her signature axe everywhere for almost a year, but she wasn’t the only one. Most of the town’s people had their own weapons on their backs or even in their hands for a very long time after everything went back under control. It had taken years for everyone to be comfortable enough not to jump at the slightest inkling of a magical creature being sighted or nearing the humans.

“Axes aren’t allowed on the police force,” Wendy laughed.

“You’re the boss,” Mabel retorted, glad that their conversation was steering away from her life. “Change the rules.”

Wendy shook her head with a chuckle. “Hell no. Can you imagine Blubs and Durland wielding axes? At least with tasers you have a safety.”

Mabel thought it over and nodded. “Fair point. Even with tasers you can cause a lot of damage.” Something told the younger woman that Blubs and Durland had already too much power with the tasers. They weren’t exactly the type of police that were cautious with using too much force in the most simplest of police investigations.

Both of them halted their conversation to eat their fill. Wendy cleaned off the table, putting the leftovers into tupperware for lunch, and Mabel washed the dishes. When they were done, they watched a bit of T.V. together before heading off to bed, Mabel staying on the couch and Wendy going to her room. As soon as Wendy shut the door, she released a shaky breath. She wrestled out of her pants and landed on her bed. “Fuck,” she muttered to herself, laying down with a flop. Wendy had thought that a nice dinner and some relaxing television would be enough to drown her lust but it seemed to have the opposite effect. It was Mabel’s fault really, she had decided she wanted to cuddle while they watched the news. Do friends even cuddle?

Wendy shook her head to clear it and tried to focus on sleeping. Unfortunately, even though she was physically tired, her mind wouldn’t shut down. It strayed to the vicious wound Mabel had kept from her and how it had taken most of the green potion to heal it. That stuff was hard to come by and her supplier wasn’t exactly on friendly terms with her. Wendy stopped that train of thought. Mabel was worth it and she would have gladly given her all of the potion if it meant she wouldn’t have to lose the leg. Wendy groaned again as her mind wandered from the injury up to the scar on the thigh and how Mabel reacted when she touched it. The more primal side of her mind whispered how Mabel must have felt the arousal Wendy was currently grappling with. She wasn’t even wearing any pants, Mabel was practically inviting Wendy to touch her. Wendy growled for the murmur to shut up but the damage was already done. The heat was becoming unbearable and past the point where Wendy could ignore it and hope it will go away on its own accord. She looked at the closed door and felt guilt claw into her as her hands pushed down her underwear so it pooled to her ankles.

The words, ‘What are you doing?’ was repeating in the back of her mind but the image of her pleasuring Mabel with her tongue and fingers drowned it out. She bet that Mabel would be a hair puller and her stomach clenched in need. Wendy gasped at feeling how excited she was and greedily slipped a finger into herself. God she was so ready. But ready for what? Mabel would never touch her like this so why was she torturing herself? Wendy whimpered as she shoved away the dangerous but lingering thoughts and recalled the way Mabel smiled at her. The younger woman was so beautiful. Wendy rolled over and moved so she was on her knees and her torso was pressing into the covers. Wendy curled her finger and had to turned her head to silence the moan that bubbled up when she pressed against that sweet spot inside her. Her hips gravitated back into her hand as she added another finger, imagining Mabel kneeling behind her, smirking down at her as she pulled moan after moan from her lips. The younger woman was cruel, alternating from harsh but satisfying push and pull of her fingers to gentle curling fingers that made Wendy’s toes splay out and then clench. Wendy wanted Mabel, needed her at that moment but her imaginations would have to do for now. She squeezed her eyes shut and curled her fingers again, her thighs trembling at the wave of pleasure. Her free hand moved down to rub at her clit in quick, tight circles as she rose higher and higher. A strangled whine left her lips and in her mind’s eye, Mabel chuckled and slammed her fingers into her, a slap sounding out as her palm hit Wendy’s bare ass. The real Wendy never felt the slap but the simple image of it made her gasp out and moan, Mabel’s name a whimper that was wrenched from her lips. She had to move her hand away from her clit to bring a pillow to her mouth, her teeth clenching at it, wondering how Mabel might react. Maybe she would pull at her hair so Wendy’s head was reared back and she would be forced to scream and moan the younger woman’s name without restraint. She would really enjoy that. Wendy’s body tensed up as the sudden orgasm claimed her, Mabel’s name barely contained into the pillow. She slumped down into the bed and groaned as the muscles of her legs cramped. Wendy’s mind started to shut down and the sheriff struggled to get under the covers before she fell asleep exhausted. “I am so fucked,” Wendy said, chuckling sadly at the irony of her words.

 

 


	6. Officer's Duty

Wendy murmured to herself as she kicked off the covers from her body. She shivered at the sudden temperature change and wrapped her arms around her naked torso. Wendy laid there, wondering why she was naked for a time before the memories flooded her brain. Instead of feeling chilly, the sheriff’s body warmed and Wendy all but jumped out of bed like it had bitten her. She tugged on a pair of green boxers and shrugged on a blue t-shirt. She opened her door as quietly as she could and treaded to the bathroom. As soon as the door clicked shut, Wendy threw off the clothes and turned on the shower, determined to wash away the memories of last night.

She had fucked herself to the vision of Mabel. Wendy slapped a hand against the side of her head, trying to dislodge how sexy her imaginary Mabel was. The woman was practically living with her for fucks sakes! Wendy went under the shower’s spray and hissed at the cold water assaulting her. She played with the knobs until the water was a nice sweltering temperature. She quickly washed away the evidence of her session and made herself take her time with the shower. If she hurried, then she would sooner see Mabel and sooner feel guilt at masterbating to her. Wendy groaned and washed her hair, being inadvertently reminded of the older Pines twin with the shampoo’s strawberry scent. She needed to get a new brand. 

Wendy stepped out of the shower twenty seven minutes later and dried herself off. She wrapped a towel around her body and scooped up her discarded clothes before heading back to her room. She learned early that walking out of the bathroom nude was not the best idea with a new roommate although on that morning, Wendy could not have bothered. With a glance to the couch, she saw that Mabel was not there and the lack of sounds from the kitchen meant that Mabel was not at the house. Wendy wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or worried. She pushed the conflicted emotions away and put on her sheriff’s uniform. She had to admit that even though as a teenager she thought the uniform was stupid, but now that she was wearing it, there was a certain charm to it. Wendy snapped on her duty belt, making sure that she had a full magazine and an extra clip for her gun. One never knew when one would need it, especially at Gravity Falls, Wendy said in her head. The comment made the woman chuckle in a humorless way as she walked to the kitchen. She poured herself some cereal and noticed a note taped on the refrigerator door.

“Going to Gideon,” Wendy read out loud. “I wanted to ask a question about protection charms against wendigos.” Mabel even signed the note with her signature shooting star. The sight of the drawing brought unpleasant memories to the sheriff and she quickly tore the note down to throw it away. Once the note was safely out of sight, a chuckle escaped Wendy at the irony of her life. She was perhaps one of Gravity Falls’s finest officers but a little drawing was enough to cause anxiety to grip at her heart. 

Wendy swallowed the lump in her throat and drowned the dread bubbling up inside her with spoonfuls of sugary cereal. She placed the empty bowl in the sink and strolled out of the house to her vehicle. Wendy pulled out of her driveway smoothly and drove through her usual routine around town, nodding to creature and human alike who waved at her. She turned on her radio and like most days, she and Robbie abused the integrity of the equipment to talk to one another. She had to endure him worrying over his upcoming anniversary and what he should do for Tambry. He listed off the things he knew he was going to do: clean up the apartment, cook them a romantic steak dinner, light up those fat vanilla candles in the bathroom and fill the tub with warm water with rose petals floating on top, and serenade her. “You are such a hopeless romantic,” Wendy laughed into the microphone.

“What, no!” Robbie yelled back. Wendy could easily picture his blushing face. “I just want to make my woman feel good, that’s not so bad, right?” 

“No, Robbie, it isn’t.” Wendy could have said those words from the beginning of Robbie’s nervous chatter. Every year, he goes through the same cycle of freaking out about his anniversary, uncertain that his efforts would make Tambry happy, which they have yet to fail to do so, and Wendy having to calm him down. “She’ll love anything you do.”

“You sure?”

Wendy groaned playfully, wishing that they were in the same squad car so she could punch him for being such a nervous dork. “Yes! Tambry loves it when you cook for her and she adores the corny bathroom scene.” A sly smirk lit her face as she held the microphone closer to her lips. “Just remember,” she said in a singsong voice.

“What? Remember what?”

The sheriff could barely hold the laugh at how Robbie’s voice exposed his fear at possibly having forgotten something. “Remember to make that bitch scream.” Wendy turned off her channel to Robbie before he could scream at her to not objectify his wife like that. When she pulled over to fill up her tank, Wendy sent Tambry a quick text telling her the conversation she had with Robbie. She pocketed the phone, knowing the other woman wouldn’t even glance at her messages until summer school was over. Who knew the once-moody teenager would become such a great principle? 

A soft ding brought Wendy’s attention back to the pump. She finished filling up her car and went back to driving the normal routine. Wendy turned down a few roads and was currently sitting in front of a red light. If she turned left at the intersection, she could finish her patrol and be back at the station in time for Robbie to arrive and they could continue the lovely banter but if she turned right, she would end up driving by Gideon’s dealership where she would run into Mabel.

HONK!

Wendy yelped at the sudden beeping from a disgruntled driver behind her; she had been sitting at a green light for five seconds, and took a right. The driver shook his fist at her as she drove away. The sheriff sighed and blew her bangs away from her face. “Come on, Wendy, pay attention to your surroundings.” She recalled her father’s words of wisdom as she drove down the road. If she didn’t remember the lesson she might have missed Gideon’s dealership and Mabel’s motorcycle parked out front.

Not really knowing why or at least not bothering to ask it, Wendy pulled into the parking lot next to the motorcycle and got out. She walked up to the small office building and entered it to see Mabel and Gideon laughing together. Wendy felt a surge of jealousy and gritted her teeth as she tried to dislodge the feeling. They weren’t dating, Mabel was fair game. But the younger woman could do so much better than that pig-face, little shit grown up to be big shit, Gideon. 

“Oh hey, Wendy!” Mabel waved at the older woman when she noticed her standing in the doorway. Seeing her in the sheriff’s uniform still had some shock value but the look on Wendy’s face made her frown. It looked like she wanted to punch something. “You all right?”

The question was enough to extinguish Wendy’s angry inner tirade. She nodded and came over to sit in the remaining chair. Gideon was confused about Wendy’s reaction to seeing him and Mabel laugh at a funny memory but it seemed like Mabel got the sheriff back under control. 

Mabel hummed to herself, Wendy wasn’t all right. She was pissed about something. “Are you here to arrest me again?” she joked, poking Wendy’s side and smiling in satisfaction at the immediate cringe and shriek of laughter. She found a ticklish spot. Score.

“No,” Wendy answered. “I was just driving around and was in the neighborhood.” 

“Now don’t you lie to us, Sheriff,” Gideon said, wagging his finger at her. He almost regretted his jest by the way Wendy sent him a scowling look but Mabel poked her side again and she was back to normal. “You want to finally get a car of your own.” 

It was well known that Wendy and the rest of Gravity Falls’s police would use the patrol cars assigned to them like personal vehicles, leaving them at home at the end of the day or running errands with them. It was looked down upon by neighboring districts for the police department to use the cars in anyway that didn’t coincide with the department’s policies but it wasn’t  _ strictly against  _ the rules either so they got away with it. Besides, nobody complained so nobody got in trouble.

“Yep, that is exactly it!” Wendy could see Mabel narrow her eyes in the corner of her vision. She knew that the younger woman knew she was lying. 

Gideon, however, was perhaps blinded by the possibility of a car sale so he didn’t catch Wendy’s over enthusiasm. “Wonderful!” he giggled as he slapped his hands together. He got out of his chair and held out the door for the two women. “I already have a few ideas of cars you might like!” He began to ramble on the different pick up trucks and sports cars that he had in stock. 

Wendy was impressed at how he somehow knew that her dream car was a jeep wrangler but Mabel’s piercing eyes didn’t allow her to focus on Gideon’s words. The younger woman was frowning as Wendy feigned interest over the man’s suggested cars. The trio strolled through the entire lot, Gideon stopping them at each vehicle he thought Wendy might like. The sheriff would give general questions like how the gas mileage was or how fast could she take the car. Gideon answered each one with expert ease, not realizing that Wendy was literally repeating the same set of questions to each vehicle she was shown. Mabel, however, was all too aware and each car they stopped at and each cycle they went through, her curiosity grew. Why had Wendy lied about the cars? 

Finally, Gideon ended the tour and asked Wendy her thoughts. “Oh, some of them look really cool,” she said, rubbing her arm. “I have to sleep on it though, I don’t want to buy the wrong car, ya know.”

“Certainly,” Gideon said, giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder, mistaking Wendy’s nervous tick as an indecisive one. “Just let me know when you make a decision and I’ll have the paperwork before you can say Gleeful’s Dealership.” He looked at Mabel and smiled at her, although the gesture was slightly dimmer than the usual looks he gave her. “Remember what I told you about the uh,” he glanced around to make sure no one was listening in, “problem. If you have anymore questions, don’t hesitate on calling me up.” Gideon left the two and started to chat to a potential customer, as if he wasn’t just alluding to a vicious monster.

“So,” Mabel drawled the word out. “What was that all about?”

Already knowing she was caught, Wendy dropped all pretenses. “Honestly, I’m not even sure.” She tipped her hat back and cleared her throat. “I think that I didn’t want to ask if you got the answer to whatever question you forgot to ask Gideon.”

“You’re afraid I was going to say no,” Mabel guessed and the way that Wendy’s eyes flitted away confirmed it. “Don’t worry, I did get an answer.” She patted where her journal was hidden in her jacket. “I just need some unicorn hair to get started.” 

Relief flooded Wendy more than she would care to admit. “Oh, I can get it for you easy. That Celestabellawhatever owes us one for protecting her in the shack during Weirdmageddonn. What’s the hair for?” she asked, thinking that Mabel might want to use it to cast a protection bubble around Wendy’s home. 

“If unicorn hair is freely given, it has one of the most powerful protection abilities,” Mabel explained. “If I get some, I could theoretically make a portable protection charm against the wendigo.” 

Mabel sounded so much like Dipper for a moment that Wendy almost commented on it but she held her tongue. She doubted Mabel would appreciate the comparison. “Is that why the ankle of the robot was exposed during Weirdmageddon, since we beat those unicorns silly and ripped out their hair?”

Mabel laughed hard as she nodded. “That was a fun time.” She laid a hand on the right side of her waist. “I still have the scar to prove it.” She noticed that Wendy’s eyes hardened suddenly. Did she touch a sore subject? She couldn’t see why talking about their fight with the unicorns was any bad but she didn’t ask. 

In reality, Wendy’s reaction had nothing to do with the unicorns of Gravity Falls. Mabel’s mentioning of the scar brought up the incident of cleaning Mabel’s wound and touching the scar on her thigh to Wendy’s foremind. She was turned on again and in front of the object of her desire no less. What was wrong with her? “Are you going to get the hair now?” she asked, looking for any excuse to leave and take care of the heat in between her legs.

“Yeah and you have to get back to work too, huh?”

Wendy could only manage a nod of her head. They parted and Wendy walked back to her patrol car a smidge too fast to be casual. She radioed the station and informed Officer Durland that she was going to get lunch even though it was still early in the morning. He didn’t question it though so she was free to rush home. Once the front door was slammed shut, Wendy hurried to her bedroom and struggled out of her uniform pants and underwear. She grabbed her vibrator from one of the drawers of her nightstand, having to wrestle it out of its harness. Wendy laid down on her bed and eagerly took the toy, whimpering, “Mabel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is fluff or not. Either way it's been some time since I last updated and I figured ya'll deserved a treat.


	7. Day to Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in less than a week? Yes, please

Wendy sipped at her coffee, leaning against the counter of her kitchen as she watched Mabel fiddle with the lock of unicorn hair, muttering to herself about how, “Grunkle Ford could do better.” The sheriff had no idea what Mabel was trying to do with the hair. The younger woman had been at it for five days with no progress made from what Wendy could tell. Mabel gnashed her teeth together as she undid the knot she just tightened to try again. 

On the bright side, Wendy did not have another episode of lust clouding her judgement, or at least one that she gave into. There have been admittedly several times that Mabel had turned Wendy on, especially now she was comfortable enough to stop wearing pants when she slept. The older woman wished that she could tell her friend to resume doing so, but Mabel already knew that she herself didn’t. If Wendy had still asked, then she might rouse suspicion and even be called a hypocrite. She turned her back to the muttering woman and began to cook some eggs benedict for the two to munch on. She flipped the bacon and eggs, careful not to break the yolk. She served the food and Mabel tossed away the unicorn hair in favor of biting into her sandwich with a savagery that showed her frustration. 

Wendy ate her own more delicately, amused at Mabel’s hasty feasting. 

“I think I can finish the charm in a day,” Mabel talked to her sandwich. 

“Really?” Wendy didn’t think there was much difference from the clump of unicorn hair today to the day Mabel displayed it proudly. “That’s good news, to say the least.” It wasn’t really, not for Wendy anyway. The sooner Mabel finished the protective charm, the sooner she would want to leave Gravity Falls and continue her hunt of the wendigo. Wendy had no doubt that the younger woman was a capable hunter, but after having a few discreet conversations with Gideon about Mabel’s prey, she would rather the woman just stay here and give up the chase. 

“We should celebrate,” Mabel said, pushing away her plate of a half eaten eggs benedict. That was strange, Mabel usually finished all of her food. Wendy raised a brow and leaned back in her chair. “You want to go out?” the younger woman asked.

There was a light flush on Mabel’s cheeks that Wendy found adorable. “Where do you want to go?” She listed off the names of the restaurants that first came up in her head, rapidly discarding each one as they were too romantic in Wendy’s opinion. “You want to go back to the Fractured Skull?” She wanted to see if Chutzpar perfected his Manhattan, he tended to add too much vermouth and not enough whiskey.

“Uh no,” Mabel said, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “I meant here. I want to have a date here; I can actually cook something for the two of us once.” Wendy choked on her sandwich and thumped a closed fist at her chest. The blush that covered Wendy’s cheeks diminished Mabel’s spirits but she laughed it off. “Sorry, I came on a little strong. I guess I still haven’t learned from my past.”

Wendy shook her head wildly and took big gulps from her coffee. “N-no, you just caught me by surprise!” She rubbed at her throat to try and soothe the burning. “But yeah, we can have a date here. Totally.” Why were her palms so sweaty? 

Mabel’s grin returned full force and Wendy could have sworn that she saw stars in the younger woman’s eyes. “Great! Now get out.” When the sheriff showed her confusion and didn’t move from her seat, Mabel got up and gently pushed her. “I need time to prepare and you have a job to get to.”

“I’m the sheriff!” Wendy argued but she allowed herself to be propelled out of her own kitchen. “I make the rules and if I want to go to work an hour later, who's gonna stop me?” She grabbed her keys and walked out of the house, Mabel’s hands still on her back in case she went too slowly for the younger woman’s liking. 

Wendy got into her patrol vehicle and drove to her station. She went to her personal office and flopped down in her chair to start her usual end of the week paperwork. How many tickets did she give in the past week? What were they for? Did she respond to any disturbing calls or prank calls? Did she make any arrests? What were they for? And numerous other little questions that required a tick mark like she was taking inventory back at the Mystery Shack. Once she was done with all of her statistics, she had to compile all the information from her inferiors into one simple to follow chart. She hated this part of the job but it needed to be done. 

Wendy could feel a headache coming on an hour later and groaned. She looked out of her office’s windows and spotted Robbie doing his own round of paperwork. She wished she wasn’t obligated to sit in this stupid office. Wendy even tried to get the mayor to let her have one of the desks in the main room. She argued that she would’ve finished her work just the same but she would have her friends to keep her company but he explained that she needed to keep the appearance that she had more authority than the other officers. 

She saved her progress and pushed back into her chair, brushing her hair away from her face. Wendy heaved a sigh and glanced at the clock on her wall. “Six more hours.” Her arms flopped down as something occurred to her. “Mabel asked me out,” she whispered to herself. She was the sheriff of Gravity Falls, a major badass who helped stop the destruction of her town and possibly the whole dimension. And it was Mabel who asked her out a girl who once bedazzled her face. “Fucking coward,” she growled out. Wendy continued her paperwork but the thought wouldn’t leave her be even as the hours ticked by. She should have womaned up and asked Mabel on a date. She masterbated to the woman, twice! The least she could have done was buy her a nice lobster dinner. She looked out of her office windows and saw Robbie take a shot at the toy hoop he set up on his side of the wall. It was only ten minutes from the end of their shift and she had received Robbie’s finished paperwork half an hour earlier. Wendy swallowed her pride and left the office. “Robbie?”

The deputy jumped in his seat and looked guiltily at his boss. Wendy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, she told him twenty times already that it was okay for him to mess around every once in awhile as long as he finished his duties. “Can I ask for advice?”

Robbie now looked confused and swerved in his chair to fully face her. “About what?”

Wendy spoke before she could reconsider asking for help. “Mabel asked me out and I know I should’ve asked her out but she did before I could and I don’t know if I should do something like bring her flowers or chocolates but I don’t know if that’s too much or-”

“You never got me flowers or chocolates,” Robbie interrupted. 

“That’s not the point. What do I do?”

Robbie stayed quiet and twirled his thumbs. He could tell that Wendy was really freaking out and he couldn’t help but realize that she never was like this when they were going out. She must really like Mabel. “Does Mabel like flowers?”

Wendy appeared even more flustered at the question. “I think so? Fuck, I should have asked! Maybe I should pick up roses. But what if she’s allergic to roses and I give them to her and she has a reaction!?”

Yep, Wendy REALLY liked Mabel. “Okay, then get her those fake ones,” Robbie suggested.

“But then she’ll think I’m cheap!”

Robbie rubbed at the beginnings of his beard. “Okay, scrap the flowers. How about wine? You can never go wrong with wine.”

The recommendation did appear to calm Wendy, for a second. “What wine should I get her? Red’s romantic but it’s the first date. White might be better but I don’t like white and it would be weird if she’s the only one drinking.” 

“Okay,” Robbie drawled. “Does she like whiskey?” 

“Yes!” Wendy snapped her fingers. “Of course! Thanks so much, Robbie! I could kiss you but I don’t wanna.” She snatched her keys and ran out of the station, almost colliding with Blubs. She apologized and hurried away, her destination stuck in her mind. Wendy drove as fast as she legally could and picked up a George Dickel Rye Whiskey. It was a little on the inexpensive side but it was more delicious than most whiskeys. She drove back to her house and stayed in the car as she tried to calm her nerves. She completed a cycle of her breathing exercises before heading up the walkway to her front door. 

An enticing aroma hit Wendy as she entered her house. She followed her nose and watched as Mabel fussed over the table. She had no idea where she got the candles or the red tablecloth but it did look spectacular. Wendy walked over quietly and lightly tapped Mabel’s shoulder. She should have realized that it was a bad idea but once again she found herself pinned to the floor with a knife to her throat. “We gotta stop meeting like this,” she laughed nervously. 

Mabel got up and blushed, sliding her dagger back to its sheath. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” Wendy glanced at Mabel’s clothing and saw that she was sporting several stains, probably from cooking. 

The younger woman noticed the bottle of alcohol on the floor and picked it up. “Nice find!” She placed the bottle on the table and helped Wendy up. She stood next to the table she set up and gestured to the plates of food already in front of the two chairs. “I hope you like steak and mashed potatoes with corn mixed in.” A horrified expression covered her face and Mabel rushed to the oven. She donned oven mitts and grabbed a tray of garlic bread. “And, uh, slightly charred garlic bread.”

Wendy shrugged at the sight of the bread. Only the edges were dark brown. “That’s not charred, that’s perfection.” She sat down in one of the chairs and opened the bottle to pour them both generous amounts of whiskey. 

The two began to eat their meals, both grappling for a possible topic to talk about. “How was your day?” Mabel asked. 

“Oh, it was great!” Wendy lied. “I got to do a raid on a drug factory. I almost got shot with a sawed off shotgun double barrel.” Wendy waited a few moments before laughing and taking a swig of her whiskey. “I’m fucking with you, don’t worry. I only did the normal paperwork, like how many people I pissed off and how many cars I had to get towed.” 

Mabel didn’t try to hide her relief at the joke. “Very funny.” She rested her chin in her palm. “Is there anything exciting about being a sheriff?”

“Yeah, there it is.” Wendy took a bite out of her steak to buy herself some time to think of some of the more memorable moments of her policing career. “This is amazing by the way. Well, uh I did help write up the draft to the Treaty Between the Magical Creatures and Humans of Gravity Falls.” Wendy moved her hand through the air like she was wiping a long window when she gave the title of the treaty. “It was Mayor Cutebiker’s idea for the name. Anyway, I had to write where exactly the magical creatures could roam and what they can and cannot do.”

“Why would you need to write all that stuff down?” Mabel asked. She thought that as long they had Gideon’s charm on, the magical creatures of Gravity Falls could do what they wanted.

Wendy made a sound that was part chuckle and part exasperated sigh. “We didn’t really need the treaty until the unicorns tried to claim a clearing for their own. It was fine at first but when we asked them to move for the Mystery Fair, Soos’s idea,” she explained when Mabel cocked her head, “they refused to leave. Man they were pissed!” Wendy laughed.

“What about everyone else?” Mabel sipped at her whiskey and finished off her mashed potatoes and corn. “How is everyone else getting along?”

“Well, uh,” Wendy floundered for a moment, “oh, Old Man McGucket is doing real well for himself. He’s busy inventing new technology for renewable resources. Most of the town is now on green energy. He even took on that prissy rich girl as his accountant.”

“Pacifica?” Mabel asked. She knew that the Northwest girl went to college to study mathematics but she didn’t know she was that good. She was honestly surprised that Pacifica was willing to work with what her parents called a hillbilly. 

Wendy nodded with a smile. “She has a knack for numbers. Hell, I even offered to give her a job at the station to help with our budget.”

“Did she take it?”

“No but she did lend a hand last year,” Wendy said. “I think I talked enough about Gravity Falls. What about you? Tell me about your adventures.”

Mabel’s happy atmosphere turned dour and she sipped at her glass of whiskey, taking comfort in the soft buzz at the back of her head. “I’d rather not,” she responded carefully, “if that’s okay with you.” 

Wendy felt terrible that she asked such a stupid question. “Of course, I’m sorry I brought it up.” She actually forgotten that the things Mabel went through on a daily basis as a hunter weren’t pleasant to say the least. She finished off her glass and refilled it. “What about college? How was that?”

Mabel looked much more comfortable with that turn in the conversation. She launched into an entire spiel about how college was much easier compared to her first summer in Gravity Falls. Dinner flew smoother as they went back and forth about which was harder, college or the police academy, as they finished their food and sipped at their alcohol. The younger woman took it upon herself to start cleaning the dirty dishes. Wendy watched from her seat as her eyes fought to keep off her ass. “Fuck it,” the sheriff muttered, finishing off her glass. Wendy walked over to Mabel and pressed into her back, brushing away Mabel’s hair so she could kiss the back of the younger woman’s neck. 

Mabel shuddered and turned around to smirk at the sheriff. She grabbed at her ass and pulled Wendy closer. “Hey,” she whispered. 

“Hey,” Wendy repeated back. She had no idea that Mabel had such deep eyes. She gently grabbed Mabel’s chin and kissed her. Wendy thought she overstepped her bounds, even though Mabel’s hands were still attached to her butt, but the younger woman whimpered and pursed her lips to deepen the kiss. Mabel slipped her tongue through Wendy’s lips as her hands raised to rest on the sheriff’s waist, pulling her even closer and pressing her thigh in between Wendy’s legs. The sheriff didn’t know that Mabel could be so commanding. It was so arousing. “Bedroom,” she husked. 

Mabel nodded, her eyes darkening in lust. “Bedroom,” she agreed.


	8. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content between two consenting adults. Don't like don't read.

Wendy stumbled to her room, her hands couldn’t keep off of Mabel’s body. Every bare inch of skin her fingers wanted to caress but the younger woman had the same idea. They probably made quite the sight, kissing and fighting to tear off each others clothes. Wendy got the upperhand by pushing Mabel onto her bed, the younger woman flopping down with a slightly irritated grunt. The sheriff smirked down at her, her eyes roving over Mabel’s still clothed if somewhat messed up clothing shamelessly. Mabel glared at her playfully and a hand ghosted down her body before slowly pulling up her shirt. Wendy’s breathing grew harsher as Mabel continued to pull at her shirt, her eyes never leaving Wendy’s. The younger woman wore a damnable smug smirk that said she knew that she had Wendy under her spell. The sheriff had no idea how she could just stand there, watching as her lovely date put on this show for her without daring to touch her.

Finally, Mabel pulled off her shirt fully and promptly threw it at Wendy’s face. She laughed heartedly at how Wendy was too preoccupied with staring at her to catch the shirt in time. However, when Wendy tossed the shirt away, Mabel’s eyes darted to a nightstand with a simple lamp. She almost winced at the gasp of shock that the older woman gave. “Still want to do it?” Mabel asked, unable to keep out the sting from her words. 

“What?” Wendy didn’t really hear the hunter’s words. Her eyes were tracing the jagged scar zigzagging Mabel’s stomach. What could have done that? She couldn’t deny how the sight of it, along with three other less serious scars, clogged her throat. “Do they hurt?”

The way Wendy looked at her extinguished the lust building in Mabel. She grabbed the covers and pulled them to hide herself. “No,” she barked.

The hostility in Mabel’s voice took Wendy aback. “What?”

“Stop repeating that word.”

Wendy didn’t know what she did wrong but she must have done something bad. She got on the bed and sighed at how Mabel turned her head so there was no way she could see her. “Mabes, look at me.” When Mabel did nothing, she rested a hand on the knee that was now covered with the covers. “Please?” Still nothing. Wendy balled the blanket in her hand and gave it a firm tug. “Come on, Mabel.”

Mabel relaxed her grip on the covers and let it be pulled away from her but she still didn’t look at Wendy. She jumped at the feeling of Wendy’s fingertips brushing against the scar on her stomach. It was her first hunt after the water nymph. She was cocky and aimed too high. Mabel was almost gutted by the skinwalker but she got a hold of her gun just in time. 

“Jesus Mabes, what have you been getting yourself into?” Wendy could tell from unfortunate experience that the scar was years old. She looked at Mabel’s face and when the younger woman still refused to even glance at her, she leaned down to kiss the scar. She felt Mabel tense at the contact and quickly kissed the spot again. Wendy followed the zigzag, pushing Mabel back down against the bed so she could crawl above her. When she reached the top of her scar, Wendy didn’t stop, she just kissed up her neck to her lips. Mabel returned it quick enough and the arms circling her neck was definitely a good sign. 

“Are you sure?” Mabel broke the kiss to ask. Each time Wendy’s lips touched her body, it felt like a warmth seeped through her skin. She looked down and tugged at Wendy’s shirt. 

As an answer, Wendy plucked at Mabel’s left bra strap. “Oh fuck yes.” She sat back on Mabel’s hips, loving how the younger woman’s hands immediately went to her hips to keep her steady. Wendy pulled off her own shirt and grabbed one of Mabel’s hands to place it over the thin scar right above her belly button. “First summer at my father’s cousin’s logging camp. My job was to feed the wood chipper but I overfilled it. A piece of a broken limb flew out and got me.” Wendy laughed as she said, “My dad went completely mad and wrecked the wood chipper! We had to replace it.” She moved Mabel’s hand to the right side of her ribs. There was no visible scar but hopefully the younger woman could still feel the bump of the healed injury. “Police academy. We were doing a weapon’s exercise. My partner was the cop and I was the dangerous robber. I was able to get her down on her back.” Wendy noticed how Mabel’s eyes glinted at her tale and was tempted to end the story on a much more arousing note but that wasn’t the truth. “She ended up shooting a blank at me but that shit leaves a mark at  _ really _ close range.” Wendy bent down to kiss Mabel, a hand sliding down to trace the scar on her stomach. “I don’t think these make you ugly, Mabes. You’re beautiful.” Mabel leaned up to capture Wendy’s lips and pulled her closer. When they broke apart, Wendy bit her bottom lip and glanced at her night drawer, an action that Mabel caught easily. 

“What’s in there?” Mabel asked, loving how Wendy’s face became redder than before. She planned to kiss every freckle on Wendy’s body but now her interest was piqued. She gently pushed Wendy off of her and could have sworn she heard a whine from the older woman. Mabel leaned over to pull at the drawer, feeling eyes stare at her nervously. A smile spread across her face and grabbed the object that made Wendy so uncomfortable. She tsked at Wendy, “How dirty.”

“Shut up,” Wendy muttered but her stomach clenched in arousal at the sight of Mabel holding her vibrator. 

The younger woman smirked and looked back in the drawer. She grabbed the matching harness and before Wendy could try to dissuade her, which she was positive would be just to save some face, Mabel connected the two. “Do you want to wear it or do you want me to?”

“Uh.” Wendy didn’t know what to say, really. She knew that Mabel was a very straightforward girl but this was on a whole other level. “I um, I want to.”

“Okay,” Mabel said, smiling. She handed the strap on to Wendy and hopped off the bed to shimmer out of her pants. She knew Wendy was watching her and that just added more to her excitement. Once she was out of them, strangely, she didn’t care that more scars from her hunting adventures were exposed. Mabel smiled at Wendy and laid her hands on her thighs. “Your turn.” Wendy nodded dumbly but her hands were slapped away by Mabel’s when she to take off her lower uniform. Mabel chuckled at the sheriff as her hands trailed up and unclipped her belt. She was careful with the taser and gun still holstered as she placed the belt on the nightstand. Mabel went back to Wendy to see that the sheriff found her wits to take off her pants and underwear. The younger woman whistled and kissed Wendy before trailing down her body to lick at her pussy. She lapped at the slick she found there, reveling in the fingers buried in her hair and tugging her mouth closer. Mabel flicked her tongue against the exposed clit and heard a strange sound come from Wendy. It sounded almost like a strangled growl. She licked up Wendy’s slit once more before leaning back to get rid of the last two barriers of clothing. 

“Jesus,” Wendy laughed breathlessly. She leaned up to grab the strap on and slip her legs through the holes in the harness. After what Mabel did, she would eagerly returned the favor. She secured her harness. Wendy pulled Mabel to her, her lips moving to the younger woman’s right nipple. She gave it a flick of her tongue and played with the other one with her thumb. She felt it harden and Mabel give a groan. “You sound so hot,” Wendy murmured, switching breasts. A hand moved down to between Mabel’s legs and felt how wet she was. She parted the woman’s lips and dipped her middle finger in without much resistance. Wendy moved her lips higher to Mabel’s neck to bite and suck, marking the younger woman as hers. “Fuck, you are so ready.”

“Uh huh,” Mabel agreed, her hands on Wendy’s shoulders for support. She turned around and looked over her shoulder to Wendy. “Help me?”

Wendy was more than happy to. She pulled at Mabel’s hips with one hand while guiding the head of her vibrator to the younger woman’s entrance with the other. Mabel slowly sunk into Wendy’s lap, gasping at the feeling of the toy going inside her. Wendy’s hands went back to her hips to steady Mabel as she took the vibrator inch by inch until she reached the hilt. “Wow,” Wendy breathed.

“Wow,” Mabel repeated, her hips grinding down. She moaned and leaned forward so it would be easier to rock her hips on the toy. Wendy laid down to give the woman more room and couldn’t resist slapping her butt. The way Mabel gasped made it seem like it was okay so Wendy did it again but harder. “Oh yes,” Mabel hissed, looking at Wendy’s flushed face. “Please?” she begged.

“Please what?” Wendy asked back, her voice lower and gruffer. This was so amazing. Any fantasy Wendy concocted was a poor comparison to the real thing. 

Mabel whimpered and sat up straight and moving her body to still feel that incredible friction. “Please!” she repeated, grabbing Wendy’s hand and moving it to her breast. She groaned as it was kneaded and her nipple tweaked. “Please fuck me, baby. I need you so bad!” Mabel would have smirked at how Wendy’s hips jerked up at the dirty talk but she couldn’t let on the game yet. “I need you to fuck me hard, Wendy. Don’t you want to fuck me?” The question sounded desperate but that was exactly what Mabel wanted. 

Wendy didn’t hesitate, she flipped the two of them over so she was now on top. She gripped at Mabel’s hips and yanked them back as her own jutted forward. The sheriff fucked the older Pines twin relentlessly. “You like that?” she growled. “You like being fucked like this?” she punctuated her question with a harsh jerk of her hips.

“Fuck yes!” Mabel screamed. Her torso pressed into the mattress and she saw how Wendy stared at her, a smile of satisfaction on her face. Her eyes seemed to glow with lust as she pounded into her, tearing cries of passion from her mouth. “Oh god, Wendy!” She climaxed suddenly, praising the sheriff’s name as waves of heat rolled over her. She cried out in pain as she felt something bite into the junction between her shoulder and neck but it was drowned out by her pleasure soon after. She looked up at Wendy in confusion to see a vibrant blush covering the older woman’s cheeks.

“Fuck, Mabes, I’m sorry!” Wendy said. “I don’t know what I was thinking when I did that.”

“It’s okay, Wendy!” Mabel laughed away the apology. “It’s fine if you’re into that kind of thing, I still like you.” She punched her shoulder hard enough to leave a bit of a sting. “Though, seriously, that hurt!”

Wendy nodded in relief and crawled over to Mabel after she undid her harness and tossed the strapon away. She flopped down and hummed in content when Mabel snuggled against the front of her body with her back to the sheriff. Wendy’s arms wrapped securely around the younger woman’s waist, her face buried in Mabel’s hair, breathing in the strawberry shampoo. She was really glad she didn’t get rid of that brand. She kissed the spot that she had bitten Mabel. “I really am sorry about that.” She only got a shrug in response. Wendy played with Mabel’s fingers, she was still kind of surprised that they weren’t painted. “I always thought you were cute, even when you first came to Gravity Falls but you were way too young for me,” Wendy blurted out. This time she got a slap to her arm for her words.

Mabel turned around to face Wendy so she could properly pout at her. “I was only three years younger than you.”

“True, but you were still technically a kid and I was a teenager,” Wendy explained. The hand that was playing with Mabel’s fingers moved to grab at Mabel’s butt. A squeal of surprised laughter escaped Mabel and Wendy just had to kiss her for being so adorable. “Because you’re an adult, that stuff doesn’t matter anymore.” The hand was now moving along Mabel’s folds, gathering the slick and rubbing against her clit. “You’re so much more mature now Mabes, at least physically.”

“Yeah well,” Mabel stopped to moan, her hips rocking to Wendy’s touching. “I always thought you were cute too. You were my crush during that first summer.”

The words stilled Wendy’s fingers and Mabel groaned out of frustration. “Wait, what?” 

Mabel sighed and snuggled deeper into Wendy’s embrace. “You were my only crush during my summer of romance,” she said. 

“Huh, I guess all the Pines are falling for me. No wonder Stan kept me around,” Wendy joked. When she saw that Mabel was still frowning, she rubbed the other woman’s arm comfortingly. “Seriously though, what about all those guys?”

“They were just distractions,” Mabel muttered. She rolled onto her back and gestured to the ceiling like that would help her explanation. “I thought that maybe if I forced myself to like someone, I wouldn’t like you. It was stupid I know but I mean, what chances did I have with you?” 

Wendy could see the childish logic in there. “Well, they were all pretty feminine. I don’t think any of them had any short hair.”

“Norman did,” Mabel countered.

“He doesn’t count. He was like five gnomes that could hurl rainbows.” 

“How do you know they vomit rainbows?” Mabel didn’t mean to sound as if she was accusing Wendy of something but the sheriff still frowned at the tone of her voice.

“Well remember how I told you they asked me to be their queen?” 

Mabel nodded, already not liking where this was going.

“I was going to tell them fuck no but then I sort of had an idea,” Wendy explained. She felt a little guilty at pulling one over the gnomes even now. “I told them I would consider it if they take me on a date. I figured what the hell, ya know, might as well have a little fun. I got them shitfaced and the younger one threw up all over his friends.” Wendy rubbed at the back of her neck as she tried to see if there was any disgust in Mabel’s eyes. “You don’t think I’m a terrible person, do you?”

“Nah,” Mabel said after thinking it over. They did try to marry a twelve-year-old. She scooted back to Wendy and used her right breast like a pillow. “They should have known their limit and it wasn’t like you forced them to go out with you.”

Wendy was relieved by Mabel’s answer. She stroked the younger woman’s hair. It was so soft and even after their rough sex, it was clear of knots. Wendy’s hair was always getting tangled and she had wicked bedhead in the mornings. Her lips pursed and she looked down at the younger woman. “Why do find me attractive?” Mabel’s eyes showed their shock at such a question and Wendy shrugged. “As far as women go, I’m pretty masculine. I would have figured that if you were to go after women, they would share your love for all things glittery and dressy. Me, I like flannel and instead of playing with dolls, I play with mud.”

Mabel laughed and smiled mischievously at Wendy. “I will have you know that I find flannel very sexy.” She saw how Wendy’s eyes were starting to show her lust. Her tongue flashed out to lick Wendy’s nipple and chuckled at the shocked gasp she received. “Especially green flannel,” she practically purred. A hand ran down Wendy’s stomach, stilling to trace along each scar the fingers found before plunging into the older woman. Wendy hissed and her back arched, Mabel’s name tumbling out of her mouth. “And I do have a thing for the mysterious, pouty types.”

“I don’t pout,” Wendy whimpered, her mind dulled by the thumb circling her clit. “Wh-what about, oh fuck right there, what about he-helping Dipper?” The hand stopped and Wendy whined when it left her sex.

Mabel sighed as she felt the arousal the sounds that came out of Wendy created be doused by that one name. “I don’t know,” she groaned. “I-I guess that I thought if I was able to get him to date you then that would be the closest I would get to dating you.”

“Not gonna lie, that makes zero sense,” Wendy said gently. 

“I know it does now!” Mabel grumbled. 

Wendy hesitated  before asking her next question. She purposely saved this one last because it was the most prying. “About that episode with the memory erasing machine. You wanted me to erase your summer romances.” She felt Mabel tense in her arms and was quick to run her fingers through her brown locks to calm her. “Was it about me?”

Mabel didn’t say anything, she just nodded against Wendy’s chest. 

“If it makes you feel any better, even if you forgot me, I wouldn’t forget you.” Wendy kissed the crown of Mabel’s head. “You would still come here and I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you.” She turned Mabel’s head so she could give her a lustful kiss. “You are way too cute for me to control myself.” She saw flushed cheeks and smirked at the younger woman. “Round two?”

Mabel answered by pulling Wendy’s body flush against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this, I made the realization that the gnomes, presumably adults although the one that did most of the talking could be a teenager, wanted to marry Mabel, a twelve-year-old...... Sorry if I ruined the pilot for anyone but that's some really fucked up shit.


	9. Honeymoon Phase Is Over

Wendy woke up to the sound of someone snoring and felt someone holding her tightly. She groaned and opened her eyes to see Mabel curled up against her. Wendy was confused for a minute before she realized that both of them were naked and that realization brought back all the memories of last night. A smile lit up her face. She had an amazing date with Mabel Pines. She had amazing sex with Mabel Pines. She had an amazing sleep with Mabel Pines. Wendy grimaced at the last thought, that couldn’t be grammatically correct. But who cares! Mabel Pines was asleep, clinging to her like she was a stuffed animal. She looked at the clock and read that it was now in the afternoon. How long had they been sleeping? “Hey, Mabel, time to wake up,” she said, poking the younger woman’s cheek. There was movement behind Mabel’s closed eyelids but she didn’t open them. Wendy poked harder and Mabel made a grumbling sound.

“No,” Mabel whined, snuggling deeper against Wendy. The sheriff was so warm, how was that possible?

“Come on,” Wendy persisted, untangling herself from the other woman. “As much as I love to lay here all day and fuck you more,” Mabel smiled at that but Wendy continued, “we have to at least take a shower.” The older woman got out of bed and stretched, smirking when Mabel eyed her naked body. “If you want to keep looking at this nice ass, follow me to the bathroom.” She left the room and heard the rustling of the covers as Mabel hurried to get out. 

By the time Mabel had caught up to Wendy, the older woman had turned the knob of the shower to the warm setting she loved. The two hopped in and began to wash one another. Mabel had her hair first lathered and washed but when it was Wendy’s turn, Mabel snatched the shampoo bottle out of her hands and lathered the red hair herself. Wendy had grumbled at the feeling of someone else's fingers moving through her hair but it felt nice when Mabel started to massage her scalp. They passed the bar of soap back and forth, kissing a newly clean patch of skin whenever they could. Wendy tended to stay at the neck where she left many love bites the night before and Mabel kissed each freckle like the discovery of each one was equivocal to finding a treasure chest. They were both clean in fifteen minutes and lingered in the shower, fingertips tracing random patterns on each other’s skin. 

Once the water became cold, they reluctantly left the bubble of tranquility they had created and begrudgingly got dressed. Wendy still snuck in a few kisses on Mabel’s cheek and shoulder. She grabbed the abandoned cell phone from the nightstand and tapped the screen twice to turn it on. Her eyes widened at the notification of twelve missed calls and several texts, all of which originated in the span that she and Mabel were in the shower. She tapped at her phone to show the texts she got from the unknown number.

_ Wendy! It’s Gideon, call me as soon as you get this. _

Wendy didn’t want to know how he got her personal phone number but kept reading the increasingly desperate texts.

_ Sheriff it is your job to listen to concerned citizens. Call me! _

_ I’m trying to call you. This is important, I swear! _

_ Something happened at the dealership. Come to my house ASAP _

Wendy lowered the phone and she looked at Mabel who was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. The sheriff crawled onto the bed and over to the younger woman, lowering the brush so she could have her full attention. “Gideon wants to see us for whatever reason.”

Mabel chuckled and looked up at Wendy. “Is that the reason why my neck is a pincushion?” She pointed at the numerous love bites that littered her skin. 

“Maybe.” Wendy wrapped her arms around Mabel’s waist and leaned into her back. “Or maybe I just want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

“Who says I’m yours?” Mabel scoffed and moved away from Wendy’s embrace. She glared at the older woman before the harsh look melted into a seductive one. Mabel grabbed at Wendy’s shirt collar and tugged it closer, pressing her lips hard against Wendy’s. “You’re mine,” she growled, her hands still clenched around Wendy’s collar. 

“Fuck,” Wendy breathed, shocked and incredibly aroused by Mabel’s display of dominance. She wanted to continue on this interesting note but her phone dinged from Gideon’s unknown number. She didn’t bother to read the text, only groaning and moving Mabel’s hands away from her shirt. “We better see what the psychic has to say.”

Wendy clipped on her duty belt and Mabel slid her dagger into its sheath. They got into Wendy’s car and drove to Gideon’s house with the sirens blaring. Even with the sirens, it would take ten minutes to get to the house. Wendy felt a warm hand rest on her thigh and she glanced at Mabel to see the younger woman reading over her journal notes. A picture of pure innocence.

She looks so much like Dipper when he was younger, Wendy thought to herself, feeling guilt dig its claws into her heart. She gritted her teeth and concentrated on the road, but the hand’s warmth became a reminder that she was fucking Dipper’s twin sister and he didn’t even know Mabel had returned to Gravity Falls. Wendy felt so low that Mabel must have caught on because the hand journeyed up her thigh and the hand was now massaging the flesh, the fingers poking into the space between Wendy’s legs suggestively. The guilt was chased away by the warmth settling in her stomach. The sheriff looked at Mabel and saw the mischievous smirk. “Only there, no higher” Wendy tried to bark out the order but her voice betrayed her arousal. “I’m still the sheriff and I have to obey my own laws on public decency.”

Mabel pouted at Wendy, the journal still propped open in her hand. “You could always punish me later,” she whispered. Before Wendy could respond, she pointedly looked back in the book and removed the hand on Wendy’s thigh to turn the page. 

Wendy groaned at the loss heat despite her earlier words. This woman was going to be the death of her but what a great way to die. 

They drove past a parked patrol vehicle that was hiding behind one of Gideon’s billboards and soon after Blub’s was on their radio.

“Sheriff Corduroy, what’s going on? Do you need backup?” 

Wendy licked her lips as she thought of a way to phrase her answer. Their communication radios automatically recorded everything once a police officer decides to use it. Mayor Tyler didn’t really complain how Wendy and Robbie would abuse the system to chat but he had strictly prohibited the police force from talking about the weirdness of Gravity Falls on such devices. “No I don’t need backup,” Wendy finally said into her microphone, “I just got a tip on some hooligans causing a muck.”

The radio was quiet for a moment before it crackled back to life. “Understood. Stay safe.”

“He doesn’t sound too happy,” Mabel commented. 

“No, but I can’t blame him.” Wendy tapped out a beat on her steering wheel with her thumbs as she tried to explain. “He, uh, he’s one of the town’s people that wanted to banish the mythical creatures of Gravity Falls. You saw what Bill did to his husband during Weirdmageddon. That really messed him up.”

Mabel shook her head at the former sheriff’s logic. “But that was Bill. Believe me, I know how to spot a monster and none of the creatures here are one.” 

Wendy glanced at Mabel and confliction flickered in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it at the sight of Gideon’s house and consequently, Gideon. The man was pacing on his porch, his hands worrying at each other. Once he caught sight of the car, he rushed down the steps and waited impatiently for the two to park and get out of the vehicle.

“Took you long enough! Were you followed?” He looked out into the street with a truly fearful expression. Both women shared a glance and shook their heads. Gideon wiped his forehead and played with his white tie, tightening the knot and then loosening it. “It’s in the back.”

Wendy and Mabel shared another look, this one mingled with apprehension. They followed the nervous man to the back yard where a red pickup truck was parked. There was a black tarp covering a bulky figure in the bed of the truck. A wind blew over to the three and Wendy tensed as she neared the vehicle, a hand dashing to the grip of her gun. Mabel was about to ask what was wrong when she saw what the older woman was staring at. She had the dagger in her hand at once.

Blood dripped lazily out of the crack where the truck’s bed met with the door to a growing pool on the dirt. Gideon gulped and looked at the two. “There’s no need for all that anymore.” The two women relaxed their grips on their respective weapons, neither liking the ominous comment or how Gideon’s eyes were purposely void of emotion. He grabbed the tarp and revealed the object with one tug. 

Luckily for Mabel, she had seen too many horrors to be much affected by this one. The deer was tortured until its last breath. There were no legs and from the looks of the flaps of skin that hung from the main body, they were ripped off and slowly too. Mabel took a step closer to further examine the dead creature. There were deep gouges and bite marks on its back but none on its stomach or neck. She frowned at this discovery. She saw the killing blow but knew that it didn’t come from the thing that attacked the animal. A bullet wound was at the deer’s head, right between the eyes. She imagined that the creature was relieved to finally meet its end after going through all that agony. Mabel vaguely heard Gideon speak to Wendy when the older woman shouted her disgust at the sight. 

“I found the poor thing near my father’s and I’s dealership,” Gideon said, eyeing the carcass with pity. “It was still alive. I-I didn’t know deers could sc-scream like that.” He shuddered and was glad that he had emptied his stomach when he first saw the deer so he didn’t have anything to retch up now. “I put him out of his misery at once.” Mabel nodded at the confirmation. 

“What does this have to do with us?” Wendy asked.

“Because whatever did this didn’t intend to kill the deer.” It was Mabel who said the words as she continued to inspect the carcass’s wounds. She gestured to the stubs where the legs had been ripped off and the claw and bite marks. “Look, all these wounds were meant to cause suffering but the vital areas clear of anything. The wounds are only on the sides and hide and even with the legs gone, the deer would still be alive for a few hours.” She lifted the deer’s head so Wendy had a better look at the animal’s untouched neck and chest. “If this was an animal, it would have aimed for the neck. The fucker wanted Gideon to find the deer alive, maybe even when he called us over.” 

Wendy grimaced as she could see that Mabel was right. She’s been hunting with her father long enough to know when someone was killing for food or for sick sport. “But who would do this?” An animal wouldn’t have the cunning to inflict this much pain on the poor deer without killing it in the process. The placements of the wounds were too precise. None of the mythical creatures would have any part of this, Wendy instinctively knew, and the wounds couldn’t have come from a human. She gulped down her terror as she felt the little hairs on her arms and the back of her neck rise. “The wendigo,” she whispered. Mabel and Gideon nodded in unison, already having reached that conclusion. “But how could it be here!? Didn’t that journal say you were tracking it in Texas?”

“It must have followed me here,” Mabel muttered, the gears in her head turning as she thought of what to do now. “It has my scent Wendy and it knows that I know what it is. It wants to tie up loose ends and now we are all loose ends.” She grabbed the tarp and recovered the deer. “I’m glad that I didn’t wait for Grunkle Ford,” she murmured to herself. Mabel looked at her two companions with hardened eyes. “We need to trap the wendigo and kill it before it starts going after humans or the creatures of Gravity Falls.”

“I-Is that wise?” Gideon asked.  

This,” Mabel gestured to the covered carcass, “is just a warning of what it can do to us. It wants us paralyzed with fear so we’ll be easy pickings but I’m not going to let that fucker scare me.” She laid a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. “This thing will not rest until all three of us are dead. In its mind, it is the predator and we are the prey. It won’t expect us to try to attack first.” She looked over at Wendy and grinned. “Ready to have another adventure?”

Wendy could only nod. She was unnerved by the calmness that Mabel excluded since they first saw the present the wendigo had left for them. But now, the hunger in Mabel’s eyes, a hunger for a fight and for blood, made her wonder if the younger woman was putting on a show for Wendy’s benefit whenever they were alone. Was that laughing young lady Mabel or was this bloodthirsty hunter the real older Pines twin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get serious now :)


	10. Secrets Revealed

Wendy laid a hand on the holster of her gun for what felt like the hundredth time. She was kneeling in the bushes in the middle of the forest with the full moon’s light shining down on her. Her other hand reached up to grab the protective charm that Mabel had forced her to wear. Wendy had tried to make the younger woman wear it instead but Mabel had used her best begging face and Wendy’s will vanished as if it was never there. Damn those brown eyes. She glanced to her right and saw Mabel stare at the pile of dead meat the two had placed in the center of the clearing. The younger woman had said that during the full moon, monsters tended to be more primal and the wendigo was no exception. They didn’t have to worry about a magical creature stumbling into the clearing and ruining the trap; Wendy had already sent word out for them to stay hidden for the night. Wendy looked at Mabel and felt dread prickle at her heart. She had never seen the younger woman this serious, much less still. Mabel didn’t even appear to be breathing, just staring out into the clearing like some statue. Wendy realized at that moment that Mabel was the predator and the wendigo was the prey. No wonder the younger woman called herself a hunter.

“How long is it going to take?”

The sheriff barely controlled her reflex of jumping at the sudden whispering from Mabel. “I’m not sure,” she answered. “You’re the expert on these things.”

Mabel turned her head to look at Wendy. She continually glanced at the pile of dead meat just in case the monster showed up. “Not really. Nobody is a true expert on the wendigos.” She turned her head back to the meat. “They’re like zombies.”

“They died and came back as a wendigo?” Wendy questioned. The more they talked, the more she was calm and she really needed to be calm. She couldn’t lose her cool right now, not when there was a wendigo possibly stalking them in the woods and especially not in front of Mabel. “That doesn’t make much sense.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Mabel explained. “Wendigos are attracted to the scent of blood.” She nodded to the pile of meat left undisturbed. “We’ve been sitting here for hours. Why isn’t it here yet?”

Wendy didn’t have an answer for that question. Mabel was supposed to have all the answers. “Maybe it's still full from the deer?”

Mabel shook her head with a frustrated groan. “It attacked the deer to make us afraid; if it wanted to eat it, there would have been nothing left.” Her eyes scanned the surroundings, even though she knew her eyesight was too poor to be able to detect the wendigo if it was indeed hiding.

“Okay but wha-” Wendy had turned her head to talk to Mabel directly but all color had vanished from her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slack but there was something strange about Wendy’s horror stricken face that Mabel couldn't decipher.

Mabel was quick to look at where Wendy was staring at but she couldn’t see anything. “Where is it?” She gripped the handle of her dagger but before she could take it out of its sheath, she was tackled by Wendy. They rolled out of the bushes into the clearing just as something crashed into their hiding place. Mabel ended up under Wendy and her eyes flashed to the wendigo stalking out of the bushes, gnashing its teeth. The younger woman tried to struggle out from under Wendy but the older woman would not budge, her body entirely locked up. Mabel glanced at her and was about to tell her to run but her voice died in her throat. 

Wendy was still staring at the wendigo without blinking once, her entire body trembling. Her teeth were bared and she gave a faint growl, a meek threat but the fact that she growled at all confused Mabel. Veins bulged in the skin that wasn’t covered by Wendy’s clothes which now seemed to be a size too small for the woman’s frame when a moment ago it hung comfortably loose. How was that possible? 

“What is that thing?”

It took a second for Mabel to realize that it was Wendy that asked that question. The voice sounded too guttural to be human. Several warning bells were blaring in her mind but a whine brought Mabel’s attention back to the wendigo.

The creature was even uglier than Mabel had last remembered. By now it had left the bush to stand in the clearing so they could see it in it's terrible entirety. It stood over eight feet tall with arms and legs that were far too long for its naked torso. The skin was taught over its bones so that it looked as if a skeleton was standing over them. It opened its mouth to reveal fangs that looked like they belonged on a goblin shark and Mabel knew exactly what those deadly teeth could do; it would be like its teeth were knives and her flesh warm butter. It spread it fingers and Mabel’s eyes flashed to the wicked claws that tipped each finger. Its grey dead eyes trained on the two as it hissed angrily. No. They were trained on Wendy. It was not moving, a soft growl rumbling up its throat. 

Wendy’s body quaked harder and her fingers curled into the dirt, feeling the soil break up under the strain. A pained whine escaped her as she met the wendigo’s eyes. Her mind screamed at her to flee but she couldn’t, not with Mabel under her. If she left, the younger woman would be slaughtered. She had to protect Mabel so she couldn’t leave. She had to stay and show this abomination that Mabel wasn’t going to be its dinner. 

Mabel had no idea what to make of Wendy’s reaction to the wendigo and vise versa but she did know that she didn’t have her dagger in her hand. Slowly, her hand inched forward to her weapon as the sounds coming from the other two increased in volume. Mabel’s own body began to shake from the intensity of Wendy’s trembling. She could see spittle form at the corners of the redhead’s lips. Mabel’s fingers curled around the handle of her dagger and she gave it a tug to pull it out from its holster.

It was like a rubber band had snapped. Wendy snarled and flung herself at the wendigo just as it leaped at them. The sound of two bodies colliding and slamming into the ground was deafened by the ripping of Wendy’s clothes and the sickening crunch of her bones. Mabel rolled away from the two and got up on shaky legs, her eyes trying to look for anything red, which was now covering the sheriff. The wendigo was able to get one of its arms around Wendy’s body and threw her away from it. Wendy rammed into a nearby tree with a pained yip and slumped down, blood spraying from her muzzle where the wendigo had slashed her. She got up on her feet quickly and growled at the wendigo, making sure that its attention was on her and not Mabel. Wendy stalked forward and the two circled each other, taking stock of each other’s wounds. The sheriff could see a deep gash where she had dug her claws into the monster’s chest. Instead of healthy red blood, black gore dribbled out of the wendigo’s wound. Wendy snarled at the scent of it. It smelled wrong, everything about this abomination was wrong. It shouldn’t be allowed to exist. 

The wendigo made a chittering sound and dashed at Wendy. The sheriff was caught off guard by the sudden attack and tried to leap out of the way. The wendigo’s teeth snapped shut around Wendy’s right ankle and the woman shrieked in agony before turning around and tearing at the wendigo’s shoulder with her fangs and claws. The wrong blood filled her mouth and vomit rose up but Wendy didn’t let go. She choked and tears round down her eyes into the russet fur that covered her face but she shook her head and felt the flesh give way as the wendigo let go of her leg with a howl of pain. Wendy didn’t have time to celebrate her new found freedom. The wendigo whirled around and smacked Wendy away. She soared through the air and landed in the heap of meat that was supposed to serve as bait. She struggled to get out of the pile but the blood made everything slippery and she fell down on her front. Wendy got to her knees in time for more vomit to force its way out of her mouth. She spit out the disgusting mix of lunch and the wendigo’s blood and got back to her feet, pleased that the wendigo didn’t take this opportunity to attack Mabel. She limped in front of the younger woman and growled weakly at the wendigo. 

The creature was as injured as Wendy surprisingly. Its right arm hung limply at its side and a clawed and distorted hand covered the place where Wendy had tore a chunk of shoulder off. It chittered again and Wendy answered with a growl. 

The two met again in the middle of the clearing, landing a foot away from the closest tree. Wendy tried to claw at the creature’s face but the monster’s good hand wrapped itself around her neck and pushed her against the tree. It pushed Wendy up the tree with strength that it’s skinny figure should not possess. Wendy attempted to growl but a yowl of agony left her lips as the wendigo bit down at her abdomen. It was repaying Wendy’s attack tenfold. Blood spewed from Wendy’s mouth as her struggling became weaker, her hands clawing at the wendigo’s hand uselessly. Her eyesight began to waver and blackness obscured the edges.  

The weight around Wendy’s neck was gone completely and she slid down the tree’s trunk. Wendy gulped in mouthfuls of air despite her body begging her to not do anything. She looked up to see Mabel standing before her, the wendigo lying in between them. Mabel’s dagger was buried to the hilt in the creature’s back. Wendy leaned forward to try and get between the monster and Mabel but the movements made her heave and slump onto her side, a clawed hand gripping at her wound. She could barely feel her warm blood flow through her fingers to create a pool around her body. She heard Mabel gasp and kneel beside her, pulling the lycan’s head onto her lap as she assessed the damage. Wendy smiled as best as she could through her muzzle but it soon became a distressed whine. Mabel was crying, her shoulders shaking with the intensity of her sobs. Wendy reached up to brush away a few tears but the rough pad of her fingertip left a smear of blood.

_ Fuck, _ Wendy thought.  _ I made Mabel dirty.  _ She reached up again to try and clean the blood off of Mabel’s cheek but she didn’t have the strength to lift her arm high enough. Mabel must have saw the feeble attempt because new tears streamed down her face. Wendy opened her mouth to tell her not to worry about her but the blackness came back full force. The sheriff passed out with Mabel screaming her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is way late but this story took a turn that I didn't expect. I'm trying to revise future chapters so that it will fit better and I'll have them up as soon as I can. Also if you're curious as to what Werewendy looks like, check out mistrel-fox's artwork. That's what actually inspired this fic.


	11. Wakey Wakey Wolfy

Green eyes flitted open and Wendy took in her surroundings. She was in her living room, laying on her couch with her green blanket over her. The television was on to add some background noise but Wendy couldn't concentrate on what was happening on the flatscreen for the life for her. Her stomach snarled up at her and Wendy moved her hand down to pat her stomach but something felt off. She took a peek under her blanket and quickly kicked it off her body at what she found. Her stomach was covered in gauze and Wendy wrinkled her nose at the foul smell that came off it. She could tell that someone had applied liberal amounts of the green potion and there was something else under the scent of the potion, something wrong. What was it? She narrowed her eyes as she tried to recall why the scent was so familiar. 

Wendy’s eyes snapped open wide as she remembered the events that led up to her being on this couch. She whirled her head to and fro and settled her gaze on the sleeping bag a few feet away from her couch, the top of Mabel’s head poking out of the flap as the younger woman slept. Wendy got off the couch and sat down next to Mabel. 

She had seen her. There was no doubt in Wendy’s mind that Mabel now knew her most guarded secret. The hunter knew that she was living with a monster. Why was she alive then? Wendy held up a hand to examine her fingers, pleased that her veins were not bulging in a sign of an oncoming transformation. She reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of Mabel’s mouth. The younger woman scrunched up her face but didn’t wake. Wendy knew that now was the perfect opportunity to turn tail and flee from Gravity Falls. She had managed to save up enough money to start over in a place far from here for this sort of emergency. Her rational, more human, side was roaring at her to cut her losses and run. She had fun with Mabel, more fun than she could remember having with any of her past relationships, but that was all ruined now. At least she would have the memories of Mabel laughing with her with such happiness in her eyes and the pride of knowing that she was responsible for it. If she woke her, Mabel would most likely try to kill her. She was a hunter afterall. The smartest move would be to get into her car, or maybe steal one, and drive as far away from this location as possible. Don’t think, just get out of there as fast as she could.

“Mabel, psst, Mabel,” Wendy whispered. She watched as sleep slowly left the younger woman. Soon, Mabel squirmed in her sleeping bag and opened her eyes, finding Wendy’s in a second. 

To her credit, Mabel didn’t  immediately attack Wendy. She stared up at her, fully aware that at this position, she was at Wendy’s utmost mercy. Lycans were notorious for their strength, even when they were in their human form. However, Mabel wasn’t in the least bit concerned of the possibility of Wendy hurting her. If she had an inkling that the older woman could do such a thing, she would have left Wendy to bleed to death in the forest. As it was, it took the rest of the bottle’s contents to heal the wound the wendigo had left. Mabel sat up and pushed the sleeping bag down so it pulled to her hips and still covered her legs. She gently laid a hand on the middle of the gauze that hid Wendy’s wound. Even though she didn’t have as great of a sense of smell as the woman in front of her, she could still detect the corruption that the wendigo’s saliva had caused to the flesh. “You were out for a whole day,” Mabel muttered.

Wendy only now realized that the younger woman had prominent bags under her eyes despite having only woken her. She looked down at the hand touching her and back at Mabel’s eyes. “Sorry about that.” Wendy didn’t know how to proceed in this conversation so she said the first thing that popped into her mind. “Wendigo bites suck. But I bet my bites are worse.”

Surprising both of them, Mabel burst out laughing. She knew it was entirely inappropriate but when Wendy followed suit, it just made everything even more funny. Mabel was a very accomplished hunter and yet she couldn’t tell that the woman she was living with was a lycan. Slowly, the laughing died away and Mabel was back to frowning at the gauze. Wendy must have sensed the change in attitude because she didn’t try to crack another joke. “We should see the extent of the damage,” Mabel said. Wendy nodded and Mabel got out of the sleeping bag to follow the woman into the bathroom. 

“Your clothes,” Wendy started in confusion.

“What about them?” Mabel washed her hands and flinched at the hot water hitting her skin. She dried them off and grabbed the clip that held the bandages to Wendy’s body.

“They’re the same ones you wore yesterday,” Wendy finished. “You haven’t changed?”

Mabel shrugged and pulled the clip from its place. The gauze sagged and Mabel went to work of unwrapping Wendy’s stomach. “You were more important than clothes,” she offered. She looked up at Wendy and saw the sadness and weariness in her eyes. She noticed that one of Wendy’s hands reached up to play with the unicorn charm, tugging at it softly. “It’s what probably saved you, ya know.” Only a few more layers now and the wound would be exposed. She explained as she continued working diligently. “You were injured badly and you reverted back to your human form after you passed out.” Mabel glanced up and saw Wendy’s face pale considerably. “By all rights you should be dead.” She stopped as only one more layer covered the wound. “You ready?” Wendy nodded. “Three, two, one.” Mabel removed the last of the gauze and covered her nose. 

Wendy gagged and made a mad dash to the toilet. She threw up what little she had in her stomach. Mabel must have been feeding her when she was out. She fought the urge to rub her stomach to soothe it. She did feel hands pull away her hair as she heaved. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Wendy gasped, finally voicing her fear. “Lycans are in the monster category of mythical creatures.”

Mabel considered lying but decided that the truth was the best bet. “I haven’t decided yet.” When Wendy leaned back away from the toilet, Mabel gestured to the green paste covering her abdomen. “I did save your life but now I’m not sure if it was the right thing to do.” Wendy whimpered at that. “I don’t want to hurt you though.”

Wendy nodded and moved to sit inside her bathtub and tugged at her pants. Understanding filled Mabel’s eyes as she grabbed the shower’s head and waited patiently for Wendy to get undressed. The older woman tossed her clothes out of the tub and grabbed the shower’s head from Mabel. She quickly worked to clean herself. The green potion had dried into a green paste and Wendy wouldn’t allow it to be on her skin any longer. Luckily as the potion was washed away, the scent of corruption washed away as well.

Once she was clean, she wrapped her body in a towel and headed to the bedroom without a word to Mabel. Wendy heard the younger woman follow her and sat down on her comfortable bed with a content sigh. She looked at Mabel and saw the guarded look she gave her. Wendy felt like she was being studied and she managed not to squirm under Mabel’s eyes. 

“Have you ever killed anyone? Humans, I mean?”

Wendy couldn't suppress the jolt of shock at the sudden questioning. She turned her head to stare at the far wall, giving Mabel her answer without saying anything.

“Fuck,” Mabel swore, her hands diving into her hair as she started to pace at the foot of Wendy’s bed. “You could at least try to lie to me!” 

The tone was so desperate that Wendy had to look up and she felt her heart drop at the sight of tears gathering at the corners of Mabel’s eyes. She caused this. “I can explain.”

Too quick for Wendy to stop her, Mabel drew her dagger and pointed it at Wendy. Despite the clear threat, Wendy didn’t feel alarmed. Mabel had the dagger out, yes, but her stance did not scream danger to the lycan, it whispered hesitation. “Leave.” Mabel tried to bark out the order but the word fell from her trembling lips.

Wendy stood up from her bed, ignoring how her towel left her body. Her face softened and she shook her head. “No can do Mabes,” she saw Mabel flinch at the use of her nickname, “this is my home. Please understand.”

“No!” It was obvious from the shout that Mabel was in turmoil over this and probably had been since she saved Wendy’s life. “You’re a lycan, a monster! I’m letting you leave with your life, Wendy!”

“No,” Wendy said soothingly. Not holding back, Wendy rushed Mabel and pushed her against the nearest wall, slamming the hand holding the dagger against it so that the younger woman dropped the weapon in her shock. The lycan used her other hand to gently grab Mabel’s chin so she couldn’t turn her head away. She felt Mabel try to push at her shoulder with her free hand but it did nothing. “Stop.” Strangely, Mabel did as she was told and she looked at Wendy without trying to get away. There was no fear in her eyes and the older woman couldn’t decide if she should be impressed by Mabel’s bravery or concerned at her lack of fear at being pinned by a creature of darkness. “You’re human and you’re weaker than normal. I’m a lycan and I’ve been resting for an entire day so please stop trying to antagonize me. You can’t kill me.” 

Mabel could see the truth in Wendy’s words but she wouldn’t allow herself to believe them. “I will if I have to.” Now tears did leak out of her eyes and she furiously rubbed them away with her free hand. 

“I’m not the monster, Mabes. You killed the monster last night.”” Wendy cupped Mabel’s cheek and brushed away a tear with her thumb. Despite everything, despite the fact that Mabel caught her and she just threaten to kill her, Wendy still felt arousal at how close the two were. She could feel Mabel’s body heat warm her fingertips. She must really be sick in the head. She pressed her lips against Mabel’s and incredulously, she felt Mabel pull her body flush against hers. Mabel must be sick in the head too. The thought made Wendy smile into the kiss. She broke the kiss before it could go any further. “I’m not a monster,” she repeated, resting her forehead against Mabel’s.

Mabel stared hard into Wendy’s eyes, trying to find the possible lie but she could only see vulnerability and love in those green eyes. She entwined the fingers with the hand that kept her arm to the wall. “How long?”

Wendy knew what Mabel meant and sighed. She deserved to know the truth. “Since I was twelve. It kind of runs in the family,” she said with a sheepish grin.

Confusion made Mabel narrow her eyes. “Wait, but that’s werewolves. Lycans can only come to be if they were infected by ano-” Wendy glanced away when she realized that Mabel connected the dots. “Manly Dan?” Mabel murmured in horror. How could he do that to his own daughter?

For her part, Wendy looked a bit offended that Mabel was reacting this way to figuring out that it was her father that turned her. “Yeah, Dad turned me when I came of age. Only the eldest child is turned and only two lycans are allowed in a 500 mile radius. When I have a kid, either Dad will move out of Gravity Falls or I will with my kid.”

Mabel thought over what Wendy was saying and realized that her reaction may have been a bit hasty. Wendy’s family must have been dealing with this for generations and Wendy didn’t seem to despise her father for turning her. A thought occurred to her and she hurried to ask, “Does Grunkle Stan know about your family?” She already knew it was doubtful that her Grunkle had any idea what Wendy was, if he did, he would have exploited for profitable gain when she was working at the Mystery Shack.

Wendy chuckled and shook her head, finding the question ridiculous. “That’s actually why I started working at the Mystery Shack. Dad wanted to make sure that Stan didn’t know about my family.” Her eyes showed a certain glint and she grinned at Mabel. “But just when I was about to quit, you and your twin brother showed up. I had to stick around after that, especially when Dipper started to discover the secrets of Gravity Falls.” The smile softened and Wendy gave Mabel’s hand a light squeeze. “But I sure am glad I stayed.”

“And Dipper?” A surge of unreasonable jealousy stung at her heart and Mabel failed to keep her tone neutral. 

Once again Wendy laughed but one look at Mabel’s face and she sobered. “Sorry, but that was a stupid question.” Mabel frowned at Wendy’s choice of words and again Wendy smiled sheepishly. “I wanted him to get over his crush on me, not make it worse!”

“What do you mean?” Mabel was relieved that her twin brother didn’t found out about Wendy before her but she was confused once more.

Wendy rolled her eyes and chuckled. “You really think that your brother would be weirded out by me being nonhuman?”

Mabel thought about it and shook her head with her own chuckle. “No, he would have thought that you being a lycan was a huge plus.” She ran over the list in her head of who else might know about Wendy’s… affliction. The magical creatures probably already knew which actually made a lot of sense considering how chummy she was with Chutzpar. “Gideon?” When Wendy didn’t answer at once, dread pricked at Mabel’s stomach. 

“It’s not a good story,” Wendy said, having the decency of looking ashamed. “I’ll tell you later.” She softly pulled the hand she was holding and nodded to the bed. “Let’s take a quick nap and we’ll talk about it when we wake up.” Wendy didn’t need the rest, but Mabel definitely needed it and it would give her time to figure out how to best explain her association with Gideon. 

“No,” Mabel said firmly. Sleep sounded so tempting but she needed everything laid out on the table as soon as possible. “I’m tired of people keeping things from me. Call Gideon and tell him to come over.  _ Now. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
